Sense of right
by Minipou
Summary: Traduction. Stiles était parti de Beacon Hills quand il avait découvert qu'on ne voulait pas de lui. Il avait une nouvelle Meute, une nouvelle famille, il était enfin accepté. Alors pourquoi retourner à Beacon Hills après neuf ans foutait en l'air tout ce qu'il avait cru gravé dans la pierre?
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà, j'ai décidé de faire la traduction d'une fic que j'ai particulièrement aimée. Son auteure, MintSauce, m'a gracieusement permis de le faire, alors je suis bien contente de pouvoir la partager avec vous. Si vous savez lire en anglais, ça vaut vraiment la peine d'aller lire ses œuvres. **

**J'espère que vous aimerez autant que moi!  
**

**Teen Wolf ne nous appartient pas!  
**

Stiles essayait d'effacer le souvenir de sa mémoire. Normalement, n'importe qui aurait arrêter d'essayer maintenant, ça faisait neuf ans qu'il était passé à autre chose, mais le souvenir continuait de le hanter. Il avait vingt cinq ans, n'était plus l'adolescent hyperactif que tout le monde croyait un peu cinglé. Il n'était plus cette personne maintenant... enfin, la majorité du temps. Il devait admettre qu'il bafouillait toujours quand il était nerveux.

Le problème c'est qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se souvenir de ce moment où il avait senti que le monde s'effondrait autour de lui aux moments les plus inconvénient. Inconvénient comme quand il était au lit avec quelqu'un, ou encore dans une rencontre importante, ce genre de moment inconvénient. Vous savez, dans ces moments ou ce n'est vraiment pas le temps de partir dans la lune et de penser à des choses n'ayant aucun lien et aucun rapport, à des choses douloureuses.

Parce que ce souvenir était douloureux, encore plus que Stiles ne l'admettrait jamais. Même s'il l'avait déjà admit, plusieurs fois en fait. Sa nouvelle famille, sa nouvelle Meute, connaissait toute l'histoire. Ils avaient même donné voix à leur mécontentement et leur colère. Mais là encore, et il supposait que c'était là le point, il ne pouvait dire nouvelle s'il n'en n'avait jamais eux de vieille pour commencer. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pu dire qu'il avait eu une famille depuis que sa mère était morte, parce que n'avoir que son père, ce n'était pas vraiment avoir une famille. Pas de selon son opinion en tout cas. Et comme on le lui avait fait savoir de façon cruelle, il n'avait pas eu de Meute non plus.

''Tu penses que tu es quelque chose pour eux, mais ce n'est pas vrai, t'es juste un petit humain stupide qu'on laisse trainer autour.''

Stiles se secoua et sorti de ses pensées avant de faire un accident avec la voiture. C'était étrange d'être dans le silence, étrange d'être seul, parce que ça faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas été tout seul comme ça. Pas depuis près de huit ans et demi pour être exact. Sa vie était devenue tellement remplie, pleine de gens, pleine d'énergie, pleine de vie. C'était incroyable, c'était la Meute.

Au début il pensait que les moments où il étai seul était un luxe, des moments où il avait le temps de s'arrêter et de réfléchir. Mais il ne pensait plus comment ça maintenant. Il trouvait que le silence était pesant, menaçait de l'étouffer sous son poids. Il essayait futilement de le remplir avec des sons, des bruits dénué de sens. Le volume de la radio était tellement fort qu'il menaçait de déchirer ses tympans, mais c'était quand même trop tranquille. Il ne comprenait pas comment c'était possible.

Sa seule pensée positive était qu'il avait presque cinq heure de fait sur les six heures que ça prenait pour retourné à Beacon Hills. C'était la fête de son père et il se sentait mal de toujours le faire déplacer, et c'est pourquoi il avait accepté d'aller à Beacon Hills cette fois. Le fait d'avoir accepter volontairement d'y aller ne l'aidait pas vraiment à se sentir mieux. Il se sentait malade et il supposait que c'était probablement parce qu'il n'y était pas retourné une seule fois depuis qu'il était parti.

Exactement au moment où la chanson terminait, son téléphone cellulaire commença à sonner dans les hauts parleurs. Bien qu'il s'ennuyait de sa jeep, il devait admettre qu'il adorait sa nouvelle voiture. Tout les gadgets dernier cri et les extras le faisait sourire, ramenait en lui l'adolescent qui était si facilement amusé. C'était les trucs comme le téléphone intégré qui était le plus pratique toutefois.

''Hé,'' dit-il en répondant, cherchant aveuglément le téléphone qui était sur le siège passager.

''Allo,'' dit un des membres de la Meute, en fait il s'agissait de sa nouvelle - elle l'était depuis maintenant huit ans alors ce n'était pas vraiment nouveau - meilleure amie, mais il pouvait entendre les autres en arrière plan. Honnêtement, il n'était pas vraiment surpris. ''Voulait juste vérifier que tu n'avais pas pris peur et rebrousser chemin,'' dit-elle, et on pouvait entendre le rire dans sa voix.

Il regarda la radio avec la bouche ouverte, même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir. ''Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles,'' s'indigna-t-il, ''Je vais parfaitement bien.''

Maggie s'esclaffa et il pouvait l'imaginer la tête penché par l'arrière et ses yeux bleus brillant. ''Menteur,'' rit-elle, ''tu sonnes comme si tu allais avoir une attaque.''

''Ou chier une brique,'' rajouta quelqu'un, leurs voix était assez forte et ils devaient être directement à côté de Maggie. Si Stiles devait deviner, il pariait que c'était Lucas.

''Frappe-le pour moi,'' dit Stiles, souriant, son sourire s'agrandit quand il entendit le petit cri de douleur de Lucas. ''Je vais bien, sérieusement, c'était le temps que je retourne là-bas et que je règle cette histoire. Ce n'est pas comme si ça pouvait vraiment aller mal, je ne sortirai probablement même pas de la maison. Je vais juste passer un peu de temps avec mon père, ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat. Je vais bien, parce que tout va bien aller.''

''Si tout est pour aller bien mon cœur, tu as besoin de respirer,'' dit Maggie avec sympathie.

Stiles agrippa le volant un peu plus fort que nécessaire, sentant le loup en lui faire surface en réponse à sa nervosité. Il détestait que le simple fait de penser qu'il retournait à Beacon Hill le mette autant sur les nerfs. Ce n'était pas juste le fait qu'il y retournait, mais aussi qu'il y retournait en tant que loup garou. Il avait accepté la morsure pas longtemps après avoir rencontré Maggie et sa Meute. Il voulait être inclus, il voulait une famille, une Meute, et il croyait que pour cela il devait être un loup. Ils lui avaient dit par la suite qu'ils l'auraient accepté et l'auraient autant aimé s'il avait été humain, lui avait même dit qu'il aurait probablement quand même été le Beta de Tête, mais Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir ses doutes.

''Je vais être correct,'' répéta-t-il pour lui-même et le loup dans sa poitrine geignit, voulant être près de sa Meute. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas s'aventurer sur le territoire de Derek sans l'avoir préalablement averti, mais il restait seulement pour deux semaines. Et il se dit que s'il restait en ville, qui était un territoire neutre, il ne s'apercevrait probablement pas qu'il était là.

''Tu veux qu'on passe te voir en revenant à la maison?'' demanda Rory, son alpha. Stiles se rendit compte que Maggie avait mis l'appel sur le main libre. Il n'y voyait aucun inconvénient.

Ils allaient tous visiter une autre Meute pour la semaine pendant que Stiles était parti, se disant qu'ils feraient d'une pierre deux coups. Ils avaient une petite Meute, avec juste quatorze membres, mais Stiles avait toujours pensé que c'était un bon nombre. Certaine des Meutes qu'ils avaient rencontré étaient vraiment massive, presque trop et Stiles si disait qu'ils devaient être moins proches, que c'était moins comme une famille.

Et sa Meute était sa famille. Ils étaient tous un peu rejet et mésadapté, certain avait été rejeté d'autre Meutes, d'autre avait été mordu ou avait voulu la morsure. Mais ça fonctionnait. Ça fonctionnait bien.

''S'il vous plait,'' répondit Stiles. Si ça n'avait pas été sa Meute, ç'aurait été d'admettre qu'il était faible. Mais ça ne l'était pas. Ce n'était pas embarrassant d'admettre qu'il avait besoin d'eux, pas du tout, parce que c'était pour ça qu'ils étaient là. Ils étaient là pour l'aimer, pour l'accepté, pour le chérir, exactement comme il était là pour faire la même chose pour chacun d'entre eux.

''Tu nous enverras les directions par message texte plus tard dans la semaine,'' dit Rory et Stiles savait qu'il était en train de sourire, parce que Rory souriait tout le temps. Il était si différent de Derek que c'était presque irréel. Il était si différent que Stiles devait parfois prendre une pause pour reprendre son souffle. Rory était doux et gentil, il aimait chacun d'entre eux sans restrictions. Il n'avait aucun problème à montrer son affection et c'était clair qu'il défendrait chacun d'entre jusqu'a sa mort.

''J'ai déjà l'adresse prise en note en fait,'' dit Lucy, la Femelle Alpha, l'âme soeur de Rory. Elle était petite, petite voix, petit corps, mais elle pouvait être effrayante quand elle le voulait et Stiles ne voudrait jamais avoir à se battre contre elle. Elle était douce et attentionnée, mais féroce. Elle gardait les plus récalcitrants d'entre eux en rang avec un seul regard et pourtant ils l'aimaient tous et ce même quand elle leur criait dessus.

Elle était la mère que Stiles n'avait pas eu, ce qui était un peu stupide étant donné qu'elle n'avait que dix ans de plus que lui.

Ils parlèrent ensuite de choses sans importance et parfois personne n'adressait vraiment la parole à Stiles. Parfois c'était juste un bruit de fond, avec plein de conversations à la fois. Et c'était bien. Même en étant à des kilomètres de distance, même en étant juste au téléphone et pas vraiment avec eux, il était inclus. C'était comme s'il était là. Il riait avec eux des blagues qu'ils faisaient, faisait de drôle de face à certain commentaires et sentait son cœur se serré à d'autres. C'était la Meute. C'était la famille. C'était la perfection.

Il y avait tellement de bruit que c'était impossible que ce soit encore silencieux et c'était impossible pour Stiles d'être encore nerveux, parce qu'il pouvait se concentrer sur la Meute. Et il savait, il savait que c'était pour ça qu'ils restaient en ligne avec lui. Il savait que c'était leur moyen de l'aider, de le réconforter même s'ils ne pouvait pas le faire de la même façon que d'habitude - tous ensemble sur un seul sofa, comme un casse-tête géant d'humains entremêlés ne sachant plus à qui appartenait tel bras ou telle jambe, et ne sachant pas comment ils allaient faire pour réussir à se démêler à la fin.

''Les gars, il faut que j'y aille,'' regretta-t-il en se garant dans l'allée de son père, son allée, mais il n'avait plus considéré cette maison comme chez lui depuis longtemps. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il était arrivé à Beacon Hills, il avait juste conduit sa voiture, concentré sur la Meute.

Il vit son père à la porte, sortant de la maison pour venir l'accueillir et il savait qu'il pouvait entendre la Meute faire ses au revoir et l'encourager tout à la fois. Stiles rit, sa tête reposant sur l'appui-tête. Il enleva ses verres fumés et les déposa sur le siège passager. Il fit signe à son père, souriant en s'appuyant sur sa portière, la fenêtre baissée.

À la fin, Maggie avait repris le téléphone pour pouvoir lui parler. ''On se reparle plus tard Stiles,'' dit elle et il pouvait encore entendre les autres crier en arrière, ''sois prudent et n'oublie pas de respirer.''

Il s'esclaffa en roulant les yeux. ''Je n'oublierai pas,'' promit-il, ''Amusez-vous, coincés dans la voiture pour encore quelques heures.''

Il savait qu'elle était en train de faire une grimace. ''Dit bonne fête à ton père de notre part en passant,'' dit Maggie et Stiles pouvait presque sentir le bonheur irradié de son père. Il pouvait le sentir. Son père aimait la Meute autant que lui, même s'il ne savait pas que c'était ce qu'ils étaient. Il aimait que Stiles ait une famille, qu'il soit maintenant accepté. Et il y avait aussi le fait qu'il était impossible de ne pas aimer Maggie.

''Merci Mags,'' répondit le Sheriff et Stiles grogna intérieurement parce que soudainement tout le monde s'était remis à crier et à essayer de dire personnellement joyeux anniversaire à son père. Mais il rit et cinq minutes plus tard, ils réussirent à raccrocher.

Regardant son père, il sourit en dépit de la nervosité qui remontait en lui. ''Bonjour,'' souffla-t-il finalement et le visage plein de joie de son père lui dit que peut-être qu'il avait pris la bonne décision quand il avait décidé de revenir après tout.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour tout le monde! Voici votre deuxième chapitre, désolée pour l'espace entre les publications, mais la traduction c'est parfois vraiment frustrant! Saviez vous qu'il y a vraiment beaucoup de mot en anglais qui n'existe juste pas en français?! Alors du coup, il y a des concepts entier qui sont dure à rendre. Mais bon, j'ai fait de mon mieux, j'espère que vous aimerez toujours!_

_Merci à tout ceux qui laisse des commentaires et et suivent l'histoire, c'est vraiment agréable et ça donne envie de continuer, juste pour pouvoir en avoir encore :) Je pense que je commence à développer une dépendance aux reviews... ;)_

_Bon assez parler! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Stiles se senti un peu plus calme quand il fut installé dans son ancienne salle de séjour, après avoir cuisiné des biscuits avec son père en parlant de tout et de rien, comme au bon vieux temps. Aucune discussion sur les loups, son père ne savait rien de sa nouvelle condition et Stiles n'avait pas l'intention de l'informer du fait qu'il pouvait se faire pousser une fourrure à volonté. C'était étrange d'être de retour sans être hyperactif. Il avait comme l'impression qu'il devrait l'être, comme si la situation aurait été plus normale. Mais il n'était plus ce Stiles maintenant. Il ne savait même pas s'il se souvenait comment faire pour être ce Stiles.

Et tout allait parfaitement bien, Stiles n'avait pas été au bord de la panique une seule fois, jusqu'à ce que son père laisse tomber une petite – ou pas si petite – bombe sur lui. ''Alors hum… qu'est-ce que tu en penserais si je te disais que je voie Melissa McCall?'' demanda-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

Bon, Stiles n'était pas vraiment surprit que son père voie quelqu'un, parce que _allo_, le sheriff était son père et ça faisait de lui quelqu'un d'épique et une bonne prise; cela et le fait que Stiles pouvait sentir l'odeur de quelqu'un d'autre dans la maison. Non, ce qui le surprenait, c'est qu'il n'aurait jamais cru que ce puisse être Melissa McCall. En fait, il était tellement surprit qu'il cracha la gorgée qu'il venait de prendre sur le tapis, retombant un peu dans son ancienne personnalité.

Il cligna stupidement des yeux en regardant son père et s'essuya la bouche. Il savait qu'il devait avoir l'air idiot. Il aurait du voir ça venir. Il ne devrait pas être surpris. Après tout, il avait été capable de sentir le parfum de la nervosité de son père à la minute où il avait entré dans la maison. Seulement, il n'aurait jamais cru que ça avait un lien avec sa vie amoureuse.

Et bien sûr, il se mit à paniquer intérieurement. Parce que si son père avait une relation avec Mélissa, ça voulait dire qu'il avait de forte chance de voir Scott. Il n'allait probablement pas être capable de l'évité pendant les deux semaines qu'il allait être ici. C'est sûr que Stiles se sentait un peu mal d'avoir envie d'éviter Scott, ils avaient été meilleurs amis après tout, mais ça faisait si longtemps. En plus, Stiles avait ignoré tout les messages texte et tous les appels de Scott pendant des années, leur réunion créerait forcément un malaise, au mieux.

Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et jeta un autre regard à son père, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si Scott avait dit à sa mère qu'il était un loup-garou. Stiles avait toujours cru que Scott finirait par lui dire; et si Mélissa le savait, il y avait de forte chance que son père soit dans le secret aussi. Mais le sheriff ne laissait rien paraître.

''V-Vraiment?'' dit-il, toussant un peu en se frappant la poitrine avec son poing, ''C'est… c'est super papa.''

Il était sincère, il l'était vraiment, parce qu'il voyait bien que son père était heureux. Mais il détestait le fait qu'il n'avait pas l'air de le penser. Il avait l'air sur le point d'hyper ventiler en fait, comme si les mots lui avait été arraché de la bouche.

Stiles arrêta de se mordre la bouche et s'enfonça les ongles dans les paumes pour garder le contrôle. '' Je le pense vraiment,'' dit-il en s'assurant de sourire, '' Je suis heureux pour toi, Mme McCall est une femme vraiment bien, je suis juste un peu nerveux de devoir revoir Scott, je dois avouer que j'espérais pouvoir l'éviter pendant deux semaines, tu vois.''

Son père hocha la tête et lui donna une petite tape sur le genou et le loup de Stiles considéra presque le contact comme venant d'un membre de la Meute. Il se calma un peu, mais pas entièrement. Pas assez. '' Je comprends fils,'' dit-il, mais Stiles entendit le cœur de son père manquer un battement, lui disant que même le Sheriff ne le croyait pas, ''Et je ne leur ai pas dit que tu venais, je pense que ça va être une surprise, mais Mélissa organise un repas pour ma fête ce soir, j'espérais que tu viendrais.'' Son père lui sourit nerveusement, ''Je ne sais pas encore si Scott va être là, mais probablement que oui.''

''Bien sûr que je vais être là,'' répondit immédiatement Stiles, ça ne valait même pas la peine d'en débattre, '' Je n'ai pas conduit jusqu'ici pour rien, n'est-ce pas?'' Il rit, mais même dans ses oreilles, ça sonnait faux. '' Mais ça veut dire qu'il va falloir que j'aille lui chercher des fleurs et que j'essaie de l'adoucir un peu si je ne veux pas qu'elle me frappe pour avoir abandonner son fils,'' dit-il, se passant la main dans le cou.

''Pour ce que j'en sais, elle jette le blâme sur vous deux,'' lui dit le Sheriff, et son cœur resta régulier. Cette fois, le sourire de Stiles était vraiment sincère.

Il se leva et frotta ses main sur ses jeans. '' Je te rejoints ici?'' demanda-t-il, ''Je veux aller visiter maman de toute façon et si je veux aller chercher des fleurs, je peux être parti pour un bon moment.''

Son père se leva en même temps que lui et le prit dans ses bras presque instantanément. Stiles passa ses bras autour de son père automatiquement, mais il se senti coupable parce qu'il pouvait sentir, autant par l'odeur que par la façon que son père le tenait, tout ce que ça signifiait pour son père qu'il soit de retour. Stiles savait qu'il avait pris trop de temps avant de revenir, ne serait-ce que pour visiter sa mère au cimetière; mais il n'avait pas été capable.

S'il était honnête, il n'était venu qu'à cause de Maggie, elle l'avait menacé de mettre de l'aconit tue-loup dans son tiroir de sous-vêtement s'il n'y allait pas.

''Tu veux que je ramène quelque chose?'' demanda-t-il quand ils se séparèrent, se sentant un peu mieux maintenant qu'il portait l'odeur de son père sur lui. C'était familier et réconfortant, lui rappelait son enfance et des souvenirs heureux. Ça lui rappelait sa mère aussi.

Son père secoua la tête. ''J'ai pensé que tu voudrais sortir Bébé par contre,'' dit-il, plongeant sa main dans sa poche et sortant un trousseau de clé, ''Je l'ai fait réparer pour quand tu reviendrais, je me suis dit que tu avais du t'ennuyer d'elle.''

Stiles referma sa main sur les clés en souriant. Il fit une petite dance et reprit son père dans ses bras, se sentant déjà plus hyperactif qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Devenir un loup-garou n'avait pas vraiment réglé son trouble d'hyperactivité, mais ça avait beaucoup aidé.

Il n'y avait rien comme de se glisser derrière le volant de sa vieille jeep, il resta assit là un moment, caressant amoureusement le volant. Il prit une grande respiration par le nez, aspirant l'odeur de son père, sa propre odeur quand il était humain. Il y avait aussi un soupçon du parfum de Scott et une autre odeur aussi qui le tourmentait mais pour laquelle il n'avait pas de nom. Il sourit et alluma la radio pour remplir le silence qui ne tarderait pas à devenir trop lourd.

Le lecteur CD repris au milieu d'une chanson et Stiles rit en repensant à ses anciens goûts musicaux. Il rit, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas changé du tout. Il se rappelait avoir écouté ce CD avec Scott, l'autre garçon grognant contre ses choix musicaux. Ça avait été complètement différent avec la Meute, en fait il avait été décrété que c'était lui qui avait le plus de goût en termes de musique. Mais là encore, beaucoup d'entre eux avait de drôle de goûts, alors ça ne voulait peut-être pas dire grand-chose.

Criant plus que chantant une chanson de Snow Patrol, il prit la route familière pour se rendre en ville, ne sachant pas trop comment se sentir à propos du fait que tout lui semblait trop naturel. Il se dit que c'était probablement normal puisqu'il avait grandit ici.


	3. Chapter 3

_«Aww c'est mignon, tu penses vraiment que tu fais parti de cette Meute, n'est-ce pas?» demanda-t-elle, riant et un horrible sourire se forma sur ses lèvres, «Mon cœur, t'en fait pas parti, tu es comme un animal de compagnie, un petit trophée humain.»_

Stiles grimaça dans le rétroviseur au souvenir qui venait de surgir, mais il réussi à ne pas trop perdre le contrôle. Il ne voulait pas risquer d'abimer son bébé en laissant sortir ses griffes ou faire un quelconque dommage. Inspirant profondément il stationna la jeep le plus près possible de chez le fleuriste. On était samedi, alors c'était assez achalandé, mais il croisait les doigts et espéra ne pas rencontrer quelqu'un qu'il connaissait, ou au moins personne qu'il ne voulait pas rencontrer.

Suçant sa lèvre inférieure il sorti de la jeep et se passa une main dans le cou comme c'était devenu son habitude. Il était peut-être devenu beaucoup moins hyperactif, mais il avait développé plein de petits tics qu'il faisait s'en même s'en rendre compte. Il en avait développé encore plus dernièrement, mais ça c'était parce qu'il avait essayé d'arrêter de fumer. Il avait commencé à fumer parce qu'il était stressé et étant donné que d'autre membre de la Meute fumaient aussi, il n'avait pas arrêté. Ils avaient tous pris la résolution d'arrêter en même temps au Nouvel An. Il commençait à se dire que les deux prochaines semaines risquaient de lui faire faire une rechute.

Peu importe si Maggie allait lui botter les fesses.

La femme qui travaillait chez le fleuriste ne le reconnu pas, mais elle lui sourit comme s'il était son meilleur ami et il sentait que c'était que c'était un sourire sincère, et pour une quelconque raison, ça l'aida à se relaxer. Il répondit à son sourire et il discuta avec elle pendant qu'elle lui arrangeait deux bouquets. Toutes les fleurs du bouquet pour sa mère étaient jaunes, la couleur des rayons de soleil, la préférée de sa mère. Et il demanda à la fleuriste de faire un bel arrangement pour Mme McCall puisqu'il ne connaissait pas ses goûts.

C'était dispendieux, mais ça ne le tracassait plus vraiment maintenant. Ils avaient l'argent de la Meute, beaucoup d'argent. Au début il s'était plaint qu'il ne devrait pas avoir le droit de le dépenser mais Maggie lui avait asséné une claque derrière la tête pour penser comme ça. Il faisait parti de la Meute, ce qui leurs appartenait était à lui, et vice versa. Dans les limites du raisonnable, bien sûr. Et ce n'était pas comme si Stiles ne contribuait pas au fond communautaire, mais être enseignant n'était pas le job le plus payant.

Mais ça lui donnait des vacances vraiment cool par exemple.

Stiles adorait l'été, surtout l'été avec la Meute, mais il l'aurait aimé peu importe où il était parce que c'était la saison favorite de sa mère. Il paya les fleurs et remercia la femme, essayant de ne pas rire du fait qu'il venait seulement de réaliser que son nom était Flora – un peu ironique non? – et il retourna dehors au soleil.

Ça l'amusait toujours autant que le fait d'être devenu un loup-garou avait réglé son problème de coup de soleil, parce que sa peau guérissait presque instantanément. Alors bien qu'il ne bronzait jamais, il n'avait plus besoin d'écran solaire non plus. C'était le paradis. Ses doigts parcoururent délicatement le capot de sa jeep et il mit les fleurs sur le siège du passager, faisant le tour de son véhicule il sentit une main l'attraper par le collet.

Sa première réaction fut de paniquer, pensant que c'était Scott ou Derek, mais après avoir pris une grande respiration il réalisa que l'odeur n'appartenait pas à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Malheureusement, il ne le réalisa qu'après avoir été poussé dans une ruelle. Il se remit sur pied et fronça les sourcils car il avait de la boue sur son t-shirt et il allait devoir se changer avant de se rendre chez les McCall. Il montra les dents à l'homme qui était devant lui, qui était assurément un loup-garou si on en jugeait par sa bouche qui était pleine de crocs et son odeur caractéristique.

Stiles se rendit compte qu'il portait aussi l'odeur de Derek et de Scott, de gens qu'il connaissait alors que l'autre lui sauta dessus. C'était presque trop facile de l'éviter, de l'attraper par la gorge alors qu'il se retournait et de le plaquer contre le mur de l'allée. L'air évacua les poumons de l'autre loup-garou et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de rire, il s'était toujours senti faible et sans pouvoir quand il habitait Beacon Hills, le nouveau sentiment qui l'habitait était étrange et bienvenu.

«Alors, ce n'était pas très gentil tout ça, n'est-ce pas?» demanda-t-il, penchant un peu la tête, sachant qu'il mangeait un peu ses mots à cause de ses crocs, mais le message était assez clair. «J'étais là, à me soucier de mes propres petites affaires et te voilà, un petit chiot bien mal poli.»

C'était bizarre d'être agressif alors qu'il était loin de sa Meute et si proche du territoire de l'autre loup. Le loup à l'intérieur de lui-même lui envoyait un avertissement, et il se sentait nerveux.

«T'es sur notre territoire, j'ai le droit de te dire de partir,» lui répondit l'autre, sifflant un peu parce que Stiles avait toujours la main autour de sa gorge.

Stiles renifla. «Ouais, parce que tu fais tellement un beau travail,» répliqua-t-il, «Et si tu n'étais pas aussi con, tu saurais qu'ici, en ville, c'est un terrain neutre, ce n'est le territoire de personne. Si j'allais me promener dans les bois, tu aurais le droit de m'arracher la face ou ce que tu veux, mais présentement, tu n'as pas ce droit.»

Sur ce, il se débarrassa de l'autre gars comme d'une poupée de chiffon, reconnaissant des entrainements éreintant que Lucy a imposés à la Meute. Ils étaient seulement une petite Meute, ils avaient besoin de savoir se défendre. Évidement, à l'époque c'était plus, «Merde, pourquoi tu nous fais courir comme ça!?» plutôt que, « Merci Luce, ça va être pratique!» Stiles allait lui envoyer un texto plus tard pour la remercier, malgré que ce ne serait peut-être pas une bonne idée, elle paniquerait et obligerait Rory à les conduire jusqu'ici.

Il embarqua dans sa jeep et sorti son téléphone de sa poche et regarda ses messages. Il avait plusieurs messages d'encouragement et de support des membres de la Meute, mais celui qu'il voulait vraiment voir c'était celui de Maggie. Il l'avait textée pour lui parler de la nouvelle relation de son père.

**_OMG sérieusement! Est-ce que tu la connais? Elle a l'air de quoi? Est-ce que tu vas la rencontrer?_**

Et seulement cinq minutes après qu'elle ait envoyé le texto et qu'il l'ait regardé, elle avait déjà envoyé un deuxième message : **_STILES!_**

Maggie était parfois vraiment impatiente.

**_Oui, je c c qui, c la mère de Scott. Ca va etre bizar parcq je vai diner la. G des fleur pr elle._**

Il avait à peine eu le temps de mettre la clé dans le contact qu'il recevait déjà une réponse.

**_Seigneur, combien de fois il va falloir que je te le dise? Utilise ta grammaire! Et merde, pour vrai? Est-ce que tu vas être correct pour le diner? Et ne pense même pas à ne pas y aller, ton père aurait le cœur brisé, mais ne panique pas._**

Il grimaça en regardant le texto et avant qu'il pense à une réponse, un autre message arriva. Il s'y attendait un peu par contre, parce que Maggie faisait toujours ça.

**_Et n'oublie pas de respirer…_**

Il sourit et écrivit un court texto disant qu'il le promettait et qu'il irait bien. Il sortit du stationnement et se dirigea dans la direction familière de la maison de Scott. Il avait seulement fait des sandwichs pour lui et son père plus tôt, et avec son métabolisme de loup, il était déjà affamé. Mais il arriverait trop tôt s'il se rendait directement là-bas, alors il fit un petit arrêt pour acheter une bouteille de vin et un café.

Il but le café beaucoup trop rapidement et pendant une seconde il fut tenté d'ouvrir la bouteille de vin parce qu'il commençait à avoir une petite crise de panique en approchant de la maison de Scott. Même s'il doutait sérieusement que ce soit encore la maison de Scott. Finalement il prit son téléphone et se promena dans sa liste de contacts sans même regarder, sachant que c'était son téléphone de Meute – _oui, oui il avait un téléphone de Meute en plus de son téléphone normal_ – et il appela quelqu'un au hasard. Qui se serait au bout du fil n'avait pas d'importance, c'était un membre de la Meute.

«Hé mec, qu'est-ce qui se passe?»

Stiles relâcha son souffle bruyamment au son de la voix de Lee, se sentant un peu coupable parce qu'il savait que Lee était sur sa moto et qu'il avait dû arrêter sur le bord de la route pour pouvoir répondre. Puis il se laissa aller à sa panique, parlant à un millier de kilomètre à l'heure pendant un bon dix minutes avant de finalement reprendre son souffle. À l'autre bout de la ligne, Lee gloussa bassement et dit à Stiles de respirer, ce qui semblait être l'opinion générale sur ce qu'il devait faire.

Après, ils parlèrent de choses et d'autre, de la route qu'il restait à faire pour Lee, de différent souvenirs ou des autres membres de la Meute. C'était calmant, plus que ça aurait dû l'être, mais Stiles ne s'arrêtait plus à ça maintenant.

«Merci,» marmonna-t-il après avoir dit qu'il devrait raccrocher car il allait être en retard pour le diner, «désolé d'avoir flippé comme ça.»

«Il n'y a pas de problème,» répondit sincèrement Lee, « Appelle moi quand le diner sera terminé, tu me diras comment ça a été. Appelle-moi pendant, si tu as besoin.»

Stiles sourit, «Je vais faire ça. Sois prudent.»

«Toi aussi.»

Il était toujours en train de se dire d'être pruden. Il ne se souvenait pas quand ils avaient commencé à se dire au revoir de cette façon. Mais présentement cela semblait logique avec toute la distance qu'il y avait entre lui et sa Meute. Prenant une grande respiration, il redémarra la jeep, souhaitant presque être dans sa nouvelle voiture pour pouvoir faire une bonne impression avant de décidé que c'était stupide.

Il se dit que c'était ironique que ce soit _Highway to Hell_ qui joue dans les hauts parleurs quand il reprit la route.


	4. Chapter 4

_Bon, je suis en feu, voilà un autre chapitre, c'est pour me racheter de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps! Merci à tout ceux qui laisse des commentaires, c'est vraiment apprécié._

* * *

Stiles sentait venir une crise de panique et pourtant il n'en n'avait pas eue depuis des années. Pas depuis qu'il avait rejoint la Meute, pas depuis qu'il avait quitté Beacon Hills. Il n'était même pas venu près d'en avoir une. En fait, la dernière fois qu'il en avait eu une, c'était le jour où il avait quitté Beacon Hills.

_«Il est mon compagnon, c'est ma Meute et je pense qu'on sait tout les deux que tu n'as rien à faire ici, n'est-ce pas?»_

Il pencha la tête sur le côté et fit craquer son cou, ses ongles creusant dans ses paumes, la vive douleur le distrayant de ses propres pensées. Il détestait le fait qu'il ait à le faire aussi souvent. Une part de lui voulait suivre le conseil de Rory et prendre le taureau par les cornes. Lorsque Stiles avait dit qu'il pensait à aller à Beacon Hills, Rory avait suggérer que s'il parlait à la personne responsable de tout ces souvenirs, peut-être qu'ils arrêteraient de le hanter autant.

Sauf que ça voulait dire qu'il devrait faire face à Derek et Stiles n'était pas encore prêt.

Il prit une grande respiration, inhalant les parfums d'air frais, de la forêt, de Scott, Alison, Mme McCall et de son père. Il se concentra sur ce dernier, s'en servit pour se calmer et sur une impulsion pris le sac qu'il avait eu l'intelligence de mettre à l'arrière de sa jeep et enleva son chandail pour mettre un de ceux de Rory. Il avait beaucoup de vêtement dans ses bagages qui n'étaient pas les siens et il lui fallait admettre que c'était voulu. Juste de pouvoir sentir les odeurs de sa Meute sur lui suffisait à le calmer, à le remettre d'aplomb. Et puis, c'était une habitude qu'ils avaient tous après tout. Ils partageaient tous leurs vêtements. Le nombre de fois qu'il avait vu les filles porter un de ses t-shirt comme vêtement pour dormir ou quelqu'un porté sa veste dépassait l'entendement. Mais si jamais Stiles voulait un morceau en particulier on le lui rendait immédiatement. C'était juste la façon dont la Meute fonctionnait.

Il se demandait si la Meute de Derek agissait pareillement. Il n'avait pas pu le découvrir la dernière fois qu'il était à Beacon Hills et n'en n'aurait surement jamais l'occasion. Mais il avait de la difficulté à les imaginer de cette façon toutefois.

Grâce à l'odeur il pouvait dire que Scott et Alison était là, ainsi que quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, appréciant de pouvoir le faire. Il avait gardé ses cheveux rasé pendant des années, mais Maggie avait tellement insisté qu'il avait fini par laisser ses cheveux poussé et il devait admettre que ça lui allait plutôt bien. C'était une sensation étrange par contre, mais au moins de cette façon, il avait plus de poils sur la tête que dans la figure lorsqu'il se transformait en loup garou. Pour être honnête, il pensait que c'était une bonne chose.

Il se sentait stupide alors qu'il cognait à la porte, les souvenirs menaçant de l'étouffer, mais il tint bon et ne pris pas la fuite. Peu importe à quel point il en avait envie. Mélissa McCall était tout sourire lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte et ses yeux s'agrandir dramatiquement en ouvrant la bouche. «Seigneur, Stiles Stilinski, est-ce que je suis en train de rêver?»

Stiles rougit et baissa la tête, la secouant légèrement alors qu'il lui lança un petit regard de sous ses cils. Il se demanda pourquoi il avait été aussi nerveux quand elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre elle, son parfum l'enveloppant et lui coupant presque le souffle. L'odeur de son père qui flottait dans ses vêtements l'aida aussi.

Il tenta maladroitement de ne pas écraser les fleurs alors qu'elle l'étreignait.

Il ne pu s'empêcher de rire et il se recula un peu maladroitement quand elle le laissa aller, offrant les fleurs et le vin devant lui, presque comme s'ils étaient un bouclier ou quelque chose du genre.

Mélissa sourit, «Oh trésor, elles sont magnifique, merci.» Elle les prit et il pouvait sentir sa joie et son soulagement et il était surprit parce qu'il n'y avait aucune trace d'émotions négatives dans l'air autour d'elle. Pour ce qui était de l'air qui venait de l'autre pièce, c'était une autre histoire par contre.

«Grand-maman, c'est qui?»

Stiles sursauta à la vue de la petite fille quand elle apparu dans le cadre de porte qui menait au salon. Elle n'avait probablement pas plus de trois ou quatre ans et elle était adorable dans sa petite robe bleue. Ses cheveux foncés cascadaient sur ses épaules et elle était vraiment la plus belle petite chose que Stiles avait vue de sa vie. Elle se mit à sucer son pouce et Stiles était officiellement dans sa poche. Il aimait les enfants, adorait celui qu'ils avaient dans la Meute, Callum, mais il fallait dire qu'il avait maintenant huit ans et il n'aimait pas vraiment que Stiles lui dise qu'il était un enfant. Il était dans une de ses «phases» comme sa mère disait. Stiles l'adorait toujours autant par contre et ils se considéraient meilleurs amis. Il était Oncle Stiles. C'était génial.

«C'est Stiles mon cœur,» dit Mélissa, «Stiles, voici Lexie, la fille de Scott et Alison.»

Il aurait pu le dire juste à son odeur, mais elle ressemblait aussi beaucoup à ses deux parents. Un peu plus à Alison pour être honnête, mais puisque c'était une fille, c'était probablement une bonne chose. Il espérait qu'elle avait aussi hérité du bon sens de sa mère, parce que si elle avait celui de son père, elle était dans la merde.

Il se mit à sa hauteur et lui sourit, penchant la tête sur le côté. «Bonjour toi,» dit-il, gardant sa voix basse et douce et lui fit une petite grimace pour la faire rire, «J'aime beaucoup ta robe.» Il ne mentait pas, elle était adorable.

L'affaire avec les enfants, c'est que Stiles les adorait. Et une des principales raisons pour laquelle il les aimait autant c'était qu'ils semblaient juste l'adorer. C'était plutôt pratique quand on travaillait dans une école, surtout qu'il travaillait généralement avec des enfants de cinq et six ans.

Lexie lui lança un sourire et s'approcha, ses petits pieds glissant sans bruit sur le plancher de bois. «Tu sens drôle,» lui dit-elle, sans honte aucune.

Il se mit à rire, ne pût s'en empêcher. «Hé bien, merci,» lui répondit-il, prenant soins de lui envoyer son plus beau sourire. Il sût que son stratège avait fonctionné quand la petite s'approcha et lui prit la main.

«T'es drôle,» lui dit-elle en le guidant vers l'autre pièce. Il eu à peine le temps de hausser les épaules et d'envoyer un regard amusé à Mélissa avant de devoir se retourner pour voir où il allait.

Il ne savait pas trop comment Scott allait réagir au fait qu'il était avec sa petite, mais ce n'était pas vraiment la faute de Stiles si elle avait pris sa main n'est-ce pas? Il ne pensait pas que quiconque pouvait refuser quoi que ce soit à un petit aussi mignon, quand elle souriait, elle avait des _fossettes_. DES FOSETTES! Qui pouvait résister à des fossettes?

«Oh mon Dieu!»

Il y eu un bruit de verre brisé alors qu'Alison échappa ce qu'elle avait dans les mains et Stiles eut à peine le temps d'agrandir les yeux avant d'être plaqué contre un mur. Il ne se débattit pas, parce qu'il comprenait. Il était un loup qui ne faisait pas parti de la Meute et il était beaucoup trop près d'un des petits de la Meute. Il aurait pu réagir de la même façon, malgré que peut-être que Stiles aurait utilisé ses yeux en premier. Mais voilà, Scott n'avait jamais été le plus rapide.

Tout cela répondait aussi à une question que Stiles s'était demandé, à savoir si son père et Mélissa savait ce qu'il était puisqu'ils ne semblaient pas paniqué outre mesure par le fait que Scott soit transformé. Ils semblaient un peu inquiet par le fait que Stiles soit plaqué contre le mur, mais ce n'était rien de vraiment alarmant. Stiles aurait pu bouger s'il l'avait voulu.

Il savait que Scott avait juste besoin d'un peu de temps. Il pouvait voir son ancien meilleur ami en train d'évaluer la situation, de faire des liens, il sniffa son odeur et finalement la dernière pièce du puzzle cliqua en place. Stiles savait qu'il n'était pas sur son territoire, qu'il aurait dû exposer son cou en signe de soumission, mais il s'y refusa. Il ne se soumettrait à aucun membre de la Meute de Derek, plus jamais, même si ça devait le tuer.

Parce que peut-être que Stiles avait peur d'affronter son passé, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait ruiner son futur.

«Stiles?» demanda Scott, regardant Stiles comme s'il avait complètement changer, alors que la seule différence était qu'il avait les cheveux plus long. Mais bon, Scott avait toujours été long à la détente alors il ne devrait pas être surpris.

Il regarda à son tour dans les yeux qui était encore cerclé de jaune, «Scott?»

Il se sentit presque coupable alors qu'un grand sourire émergea dans le visage de Scott. «Oh mon dieu, t'es de retour! C'est fantastique! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu revenais? J'aurais fait un gâteau ou quelque chose!»

Stiles arqua un sourcil, «Scott, tu ne peux pas cuisiner.»

Il haussa les épaules, «Alors Allison aurait fait un gâteau ou quelque chose.» Scott avait toujours les sourcils froncé, et pour être honnête, Stiles aussi. Il savait pourquoi Scott fronçait les sourcils, c'était parce qu'il essayait de déterminé pourquoi Stiles sentait comme un loup. Quant à lui, Stiles le faisait parce qu'il se demandait comment Scott pouvait être toujours aussi idiot.

«Tu n'as jamais répondu à ton téléphone,» dit finalement Scott d'une petite voix qui brisa un peu le cœur de Stiles. Parce qu'il mentirait s'il disait qu'il ne se sentait pas un peu coupable d'avoir coupé tout contact avec Scott, mais ça avait été nécessaire. Il avait fallu qu'il coupe tout les ponts, aucun contact avec la Meute, la Meute de Beacon Hills en tout cas. S'il avait parlé avec Scott il savait qu'il aurait fini par parler à Allison, puis Lydia et Danny et peut-être même Jackson et tout ça l'aurait finalement amené à parler à Derek. Ce qui était absolument hors de question, parce que s'il avait parlé à Derek au début, il aurait été baisé. Et pas d'une bonne façon.

Stiles ne savait pas quoi répondre, ce qui était étrange parce que même s'il n'était plus un hyperactif comme avant, il avait toujours quelque chose à dire. Mais présentement, Stiles ne savait juste pas. Il ne savait pas comment s'expliquer, comment arranger les choses. Alors il marmonna juste un «Je suis désolé mec,» et enlaça les épaules de Scott et le serra contre lui.

Et dieu merci, cela satisfît Scott et il ne vît là aucun problème. Il rendît son étreinte à Stiles avec tant de force qu'il aurait pu lui casser quelques côtes s'il avait toujours été un fragile et faible humain. Pour être honnête, il n'était pas surpris que Scott n'aie pas remarqué le subtile changement dans son odeur. Il devait juste penser qu'il avait été en compagnie de loup garou ou quelque chose du genre; parce qu'apparemment c'était juste une idée saugrenue pour tout le monde à Beacon Hills de penser que Stiles puisse faire un loup garou décent. La seule personne qui l'avait su avait été un psychopathe, alors Stiles n'allait pas utiliser cet argument de si tôt. Toujours est-il qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander ce qui se serait passé s'il avait accepté l'offre de Peter Hale.

Mais finalement, au bout du compte, Stiles était satisfait de la tournure des évènements. Il aimait sa Meute. Il aimait la direction que sa vie avait prise. Il aimait être un loup. Il devait admettre qu'il faisait un loup garou plutôt badass. Il n'avait pas mérité le titre de Beta de tête, le second en commande – si on ne comptait pas Lucy, mais au moins il était le second parmi les gars – juste en souriant et en étant beau gosse. Ça n'avait pas été facile, il avait du travailler fort pour le devenir, et il était vraiment fier de lui.

Il ne savait pas trop combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, juste enlacés, parce que malgré le fait que le loup en lui commençait à être un peu anxieux d'être aussi près d'un loup qui ne faisait pas parti de sa Meute, l'odeur de Scott était si familière que ça faisait presque mal. Même après neuf ans, elle était toujours familière et il se sentait comme s'il avait été en manque sans même le savoir. C'était plus puissant que le manque qu'il ressentait pour la nicotine, qu'il ressentait constamment dans son estomac maintenant. C'était plus puissant que le besoin d'acceptance qu'il avait depuis toujours. C'était plus puissant que tout, parce que c'était Scott, c'était son meilleur ami même si ça faisait plusieurs années maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus vraiment amis.

Stiles enfoui son visage dans le cou de Scott et respira profondément, laissant le parfum emplir ses poumons pour qu'il puisse s'en souvenir lorsqu'il repartirait. Pour qu'il puisse en avoir encore le goût au fond de la gorge.

Stiles avait maintenant plus d'ami qu'il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer. Il avait sa famille, sa Meute. Ils étaient tous ses amis. Mais il en avait d'autre aussi. Il avait des amis à son travail, des amis qu'il s'était fait à la bibliothèque. Il était ami ave les voisin et avec des gens qui connaissait les autres membres de la Meute. Stiles avait plus d'amis qu'il savait quoi en faire. Mais au bout de compte tout revenait à Scott. Tout revenait à cette unique personne, cette personne qu'il ne pourrait jamais remplacer même s'il l'avait voulu. Cette personne qui avait été là lorsque sa mère était morte, qui avait couru jusqu'à Stiles plutôt que n'importe qui d'autre lorsque son père les avait abandonnés. C'était cette personne, c'était Scott et même si Stiles l'avait voulu, il n'avait jamais vraiment pu oublier Scott.

C'était comme s'il avait simplement repris la place qui leur revenait, comme s'ils étaient deux pièce de casse-tête qui allait ensemble et même si on avait perdu une pendant un moment. Ils allaient toujours ensemble.

Scott lui sourit lorsqu'ils se séparèrent et c'était cette espèce de sourire relax et abruti qu'il avait toujours eu. Scott n'avait pas changé. Pas vraiment. Probablement pas du tout excepté qu'il avait maintenant un enfant. Une petite fille tellement adorable que ça faisait presque mal de la regarder.

Puis se fut au tour d'Allison de le serrer dans ses bras et ils s'installèrent à la table et discutèrent. Et c'était comme si rien n'avait changé. Comme s'il ne s'était pas écoulé neuf années. Lexie était assise à côté de Stiles parce qu'apparemment ils étaient maintenant meilleurs amis, ce qui ne surprenait pas vraiment Stiles, mais cela avait beaucoup surpris Scott parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée que Stiles pouvait être aussi bon avec les enfants. Tout le monde avait été surpris, sauf son père – mais c'est parce qu'il le savait déjà – quand Stiles leur dit qu'il était maintenant enseignant. Scott s'était presque étouffer avec un morceau de pain lorsqu'il avait demandé ce qui avait changé pour lui et Stiles lui avait annoncé qu'il était gay. Et son père s'était étouffé aussi, parce que c'était un détail qu'il n'avait pas encore révélé à son père. Il avait oublié qu'il ne lui avait toujours pas dit.

«Depuis quand?» demanda Scott, les yeux grand comme des soucoupes alors qu'Allison lui tapait dans le dos essayant d'aider son mari – oui, son mari, ils s'étaient mariés, Derek avait été son garçon d'honneur – à arrêter de tousser.

Stiles haussa les épaules, pas vraiment troublé par leur surprise, comment auraient-ils pu savoir? Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait fréquenté qui que ce soit lorsqu'il était à Beacon Hills. «Depuis toujours j'imagine,» répondit-il, «Et avant que vous puissiez dire quoi que ce soit, oui, j'étais un peu obsédé par Lydia, mais je préfère quand même les hommes.»

«Alors ça t'arrive quand même de fréquenter des femmes?» demanda son père. Il n'avait pas l'air d'espérer que Stiles lui dise oui, pas du tout, il avait simplement l'air curieux.

Stiles percevait l'odeur de leur surprise, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre. Il ne sentait aucun dégout, aucune tristesse, rien. Il sentait juste la surprise et il se dit que c'était tout à fait acceptable.

«Parfois,» répondit-il, même si en fait ça remontait à plusieurs années. Il préférait les hommes, préférait définitivement les muscles durs aux douces courbes. Il ne parla pas du fait qu'il lui arrivait de coucher avec un autre membre de la Meute. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, ils n'étaient pas compagnons, ils étaient de bons amis et ils étaient tout les deux désespérément célibataire alors il leur arrivait de coucher ensemble. C'était seulement pour se faire du bien, rien de plus, rien de moins. Ça leur convenait à tout les deux. Ils ne l'avaient pas fait dans le passé. Pas quand Stiles avait eue une relation presque sérieuse avec un autre homme, ni quand Sax avait commencé à fréquenter une femme d'une autre Meute.

Ils étaient à nouveau célibataire tout les deux et Stiles se surpris presque à souhaiter que Sax soit là. Le sexe était une bonne façon pour relâcher le stress qui s'accumulait en lui. Mais là encore, Stiles aurait aimé que n'importe quel membre de sa Meute soit là, juste pour qu'il se sente plus en sécurité, plus calme, plus confortable.

«Hé bien, je ne l'avais pas vu venir celle là,» admit Allison et puis le sujet de conversation dériva sur un autre sujet. Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire un peu stupidement, parce que même s'il n'était pas avec sa Meute, mais s'il allait devoir partir bientôt et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de leur approbation, ça faisait quand même du bien de l'avoir.

Stiles se dit que tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que Lexie ouvre sa charmante petite bouche. «Stiles, est-ce que tu vas venir pour ma fête chez Alfa Derek?» demanda-t-elle, avec ses beaux grands yeux bleus et son charmant regard. Il pouvait voir la supplication dans son petit visage et même s'il sentait la tension s'installer dans ses muscles, il s'obligea à sourire et dit oui, parce que vraiment, qui pouvait refuser quoi que ce soit à cette enfant?

«Est-ce que ça va être correct?» demanda-t-il à Scott plus tard, alors qu'ils nettoyaient la vaisselle pour Mélissa.

Scott haussa les épaules, «Oui, ça va aller, Derek sait qu'on ne peut rien refuser à Lexie.» Il donna une autre assiette à Stiles pour qu'il la sèche puis haussa à nouveau les épaules. «Et puis, pourquoi ça n'irait pas, ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez si proche que ça avant que tu partes, n'est-ce pas?»

Et non, et c'était justement là le problème, ils n'avaient pas été proche du tout. Mais encore là, ce n'était pas Derek qu'il avait le plus peur de rencontrer. Bon, ok, c'était un mensonge. Il était inquiet de devoir faire face à Derek, de voir la méfiance dans ses yeux, que l'alpha confirme que Stiles n'avait jamais fait parti de la Meute. Mais il était aussi inquiet de devoir lui faire face à _elle_.

_«Il est mon compagnon, c'est ma Meute et je pense qu'on sait tout les deux que tu n'as rien à faire ici, n'est-ce pas?»_


	5. Chapter 5

Quand vint le temps où Stiles dû partir pour aller à la Maison Hale – et oui, oui il avait secrètement prié pour que ce ne soit plus une coquille calcinée, parce que ce serait un endroit vraiment morbide pour une fête d'enfant – il ne pût s'empêcher de trembler dans ses vêtements, qui n'étaient même pas les siens. Il avait mit un autre des chandails de Rory, la veste de Lee, les jeans serrée de Brady parce qu'ils portaient exactement la même taille et il portait même les Converses de Lucas.

Ça le réconfortait un peu, mais il était quand même terriblement nerveux pendant le trajet. Il avait pris sa nouvelle voiture pour pouvoir parler avec Maggie au téléphone pendant qu'il conduisait. «Ça va aller,» lui dit-elle pour la millième fois alors qu'il se garait dans l'allée de la Maison Hale et il constata que l'endroit était tout à fait acceptable.

Si vous ne l'aviez pas su, vous n'auriez jamais deviné que l'endroit avait été pratiquement en cendre. C'était tout neuf et vraiment beau et Stiles avait presqu'envie de voir l'intérieur, autant qu'il avait envie de s'enfuir en courant. Et il avait définitivement envie de courir parce qu'il avait du monde, apparemment toute la Meute était rassemblée à l'avant de la maison, où il y avait des tables et des ballons ainsi qu'un énorme château gonflable. Il ne semblait pas y avoir beaucoup d'enfants par contre, seulement deux ou trois, sans inclure Lexie et Stiles se doutait que c'était plus une fête de Meute qu'une vraie fête d'enfants.

Il ne se sentait pas à sa place.

«Oh mon dieu, je vais mourir,» marmonna-t-il, mais évidemment Maggie pouvait l'entendre ainsi que tout les autres loups.

Stiles était sûr d'avoir vu Derek, mais il dévia rapidement le regard, fixant la radio comme s'il pouvait y voir Maggie ou quelque chose du genre. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'elle ou un autre des membres de sa Meute soit avec lui en ce moment. Absolument n'importe quoi.

Bien sûr, elle se mit à rire de lui, parce que Maggie était une si charmante personne.

«Stiles, t'as juste à sortir de la voiture,» lui dit-elle et il savait qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel, «ça va bien se passer. Dans le pire des cas tu n'aura qu'à t'enfuir en courant et on sait tous que tu es bon à ça.» Bien sûr qu'il était bon. Ça faisait neuf ans qu'il fuyait Beacon Hills.

Il hocha la tête avant de se souvenir qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir.

«Ok,» fini-t-il par dire, «J'y vais, si je passe au travers, il faut que tu te mettre de mon côté que tu convainques Rory de me laisser adopter un chiot.»

Maggie éclata de rire et il était sûr qu'il entendant Rory en arrière plan. «Promis,» lui dit-elle, «Mais tu sais que ça n'arrivera pas, tu laisserais le pauvre animal devenir un monstre.»

Il tira une grimace qu'elle devait avoir deviné s'il se fiait à son rire. «D'accord,» dit-il, se passant une main dans les cheveux. Sa main s'agita nerveusement à son désir de fumer une cigarette. Il en avait vraiment, vraiment envie. Juste pour l'aider à se calmer. Juste une. «J'y vais, soyez prudent.»

«Toi aussi,» dit-elle, un rire dans la voix, puis elle raccrocha. Laissant Stiles faire face à son sort et à la Meute de loups-garous qui fixaient maintenant tous sa voiture. Ça le rendit encore plus heureux d'avoir choisi sa nouvelle voiture, parce qu'il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait eu le même effet s'il était arrivé avec sa jeep. Pas qu'il soit vraiment sûr de ce qu'était l'effet en question, mais là n'était pas la question. Pas du tout.

Prenant une grande respiration, il sortit de la voiture en mettant son téléphone dans sa poche; tâche qui était en fait un peu difficile tellement ses jeans était serré. Malgré que dire qu'elles étaient à lui n'était pas vraiment véridique.

Il se demanda brièvement quelle odeur il avait pour eux, parce qu'il savait qu'il portait plusieurs odeurs différentes en plus de la sienne. Subtiles, mais présentes. C'était réconfortant pour lui, mais ils étaient tous en train de le dévisager présentement. Comme s'ils voulaient le décapiter.

Et puis il relaxa quand une petite boule d'énergie se précipita vers lui, chevilles se nouant dans son dos alors que Lexie lui souriait au visage. «Stiles!» elle l'enlaça après qu'il l'ait facilement attrapée et il se mit à rire parce qu'il n'y avait rien de cette enfant qui n'était pas adorable. «Tu es venu!»

Il la déplaça un peu afin de pouvoir respirer.

«Bien sûr que je suis venu,» lui dit-il, parce que vraiment, il n'aurait pas pu refuser. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire autre chose, mais il ne savait pas trop quoi. Sans doute, qu'il allait commenter le fait qu'elle fronçait son joli petit nez, mais il fut interrompu par un cri venant de l'autre bout de l'allée.

Il savait qu'il vibrait pratiquement de nervosité, ses poings se refermaient répétitivement à ses côtés. Honnêtement, la seule chose qui l'empêchait de retourner directement à sa voiture était Lexie, qui le regardait avec ses grands yeux peins d'espoir.

Il la reposa gentiment au sol et il envoya un petit sourire honteux dans la direction de Scott qui se tenait près de ce qui semblait être la table de nourriture. La Meute de Derek s'était agrandie d'à peu près quatre loups selon le compte de Stiles, sans compter Lexie même si elle lui avait montré les plus adorables crocs du monde quand elle lui avait sourit.

«Stiles, tu veux venir 'vec moi dans le château?» demanda Lexie, tirant sur sa manche. Quand elle lui sourit son cœur fondit.

«J'adorerais ça,» lui dit-il, ce qui n'était pas un mensonge, parce que, _sérieusement, un château gonflable!_ Lexie glissa sa main dans la sienne et l'entraina vers le jeu gonflable, qui était vraiment un château extraordinaire selon son opinion. Stiles était toujours autant un enfant dans son cœur, et il ne voyait aucune honte à l'admettre. Pas vraiment.

«Stiles?»

Le cœur de Stiles fit un sursaut dans sa poitrine au son de la voix de Derek, le commandement qui transparaissait dans le ton-Alpha le fit frissonner. Il pouvait sentir la Meute entière se figer en réponse à sa voix et Stiles aurait mentit s'il avait dit que ça ne l'avait pas affecté au moins un peu. A ce point il n'avait pas vraiment le choix de regarder Derek, se figeant malgré Lexie qui tentait le l'amener avec elle.

Derek avait l'air fatigué, mais sinon il n'avait pas changé du tout. Il regardait Stiles comme s'il voyait un fantôme et Stiles en déduit que soit il n'avait pas cru Scott quand il lui avait dit que Stiles était en ville, ou alors Scott avait été trop idiot pour lui passer l'information. Il devina que c'était probablement la dernière option.

Le vent soufflait dans sa direction, ce qui lui fit se demander s'ils avaient réalisé qu'il n'était plus complètement humain. Ils n'étaient surement pas tous idiots, surtout Derek, pour ne pas réaliser le changement dans son odeur. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de la façon dont Derek le regardait par contre, il ne savait pas si le regard étrange dans ses yeux était dû à la réalisation que Stiles n'était plus humain.

Prenant une grande respiration, Stiles essaya de ne pas suffoquer parce qu'il semblait que l'odeur de Derek était la seule chose qui remplissait ses poumons. Ce qui ne devrait pas être possible, parce que_, allo, ils étaient dehors! Être dehors signifie que les odeurs personnelles sont moins prédominantes! Mais voilà, apparemment non! _Et Stiles n'était pas prêt à l'admettre, mais regarder Derek faisait mal, parce que… juste parce que. Parce que c'était Derek et il avait eu la ferme intention de l'éviter jusqu'à ce qu'une certaine petite femelle McCall avec les yeux d'Allison fasse son apparition. _Hé merde!_ Était vraiment la seule chose à la quelle pouvait penser Stiles en ce moment.

Dieu merci, ce qui lui sorti de la bouche était très courtois, «Derek,» il hocha même la tête. Bon, d'accord, il savait que ce n'était pas la courtoisie d'usage étant donné qu'il était sur le territoire d'un autre alpha et que sa propre Meute n'était pas la pour lui sauver les fesses, mais sur le moment, il n'y pensa même pas. Il était redevenu un adolescent qui parlait avant de réfléchir.

Il ne regarda pas Derek assez longtemps pour juger sa réaction, malgré qu'il puisse sentir la tension dans l'air et qu'il avait la sensation d'un nœud dans la gorge. Heureusement, il eu une excuse parfaite étant donné que Lexie continuait de tirer sur sa manche pour l'entrainer vers le château gonflable.

Un coup qu'il réussit à passer pardessus le fait que tout le monde le fixait ouvertement, il commença à relaxer – un peu. Il n'avait aucune honte à avouer qu'il adorait le château gonflable, il envoya même un texto à toute sa Meute disant : **_Soyez jaloux bande de losers, je saute dans un château gonflable présentement! :D_** A sa surprise, plusieurs d'entre eux ne réagirent pas… il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Maggie et Lee lui répondirent en disant exactement la même chose, en étant beaucoup moins poli. Ce pourquoi il n'expliqua pas à Lexie la raison de son rire.

Aussitôt qu'il sorti du château, il se senti comme s'il quittait une zone sécuritaire. Spécialement quand il se fait plaquer comme s'il était dans une partie de Rugby aussitôt qu'il posa les pieds sur la terre ferme. Il failli se mettre à rire quand Lydia s'accrocha à lui avec ses bras et ses jambes, s'attachant à lui comme une espèce de singe retardé. Il failli se mettre à rire parce que d'avoir Lydia avec le visage enfoui dans son cou aurait surement été sujet à des rêves chaud alors qu'il était adolescent. Le seul problème était que Lydia n'était pas une idiote – et plus très humaine non plus apparemment – et se recula presque immédiatement, le regardant avec des grands yeux.

«T'es un loup?» demanda-t-elle et il était pas mal sûr que toute la Meute de Derek, incluant l'Alpha, se figea à nouveau. Le silence était total, il croyait pouvoir entendre les criquets chanter dans les bois. Mais cela lui confirma qu'il avait bien fait de rester dans le bon sens du vent pour aussi longtemps.

Il se balança sur ses talons, mal à l'aise, et se passa une main sur la nuque. «Surprise,» dit-il, lui envoyant un sourire nerveux qui fit sauter un musque sur le joli petit front de la jeune femme.

Lydia avait vieilli, mais elle avait bien vieilli. Neuf ans, ce n'était pas si long et elle semblait toujours aussi vicieuse qu'un serpent bien camouflée dans un emballage blond vénitien. Il pouvait définitivement comprendre pourquoi, quand il la regardait, il avait été aussi obsédé par elle quand il était plus jeune. Il était aussi un peu effrayé, parce qu'elle avait l'air de vouloir lui trancher la tête et nourrir Jackson avec. Jackson qui se tenait derrière elle, avec la mâchoire décrochée.

Jackson n'avait pas changé non plus. Stiles se demanda s'il était toujours aussi écailleux. Il se dit que c'était probablement le cas.

«Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire bordel, surprise, tu ne peux pas juste arriver ici et ne pas être humain! Tu aurais pu nous le dire! Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée du souci qu'on s'est fait pour toi sachant que tu étais tout vulnérable et humain? Non, apparemment non, autrement tu aurais eu un peu de considération et tu nous en aurais parlé avant de nous lancer cette bombe!» et elle le frappa sur le bras durement et il grimaça, même si ça ne lui avait pas vraiment fait mal. Il vivait dans la même maison que Lucy et elle frappait comme un boxer. Il était pas mal sûr que ses bras et son estomac était engourdi pour le restant de ses jours.

Surtout que Lucy frappait pour un rien. Même chose pour Maggie.

En fait, toutes les femmes de sa Meute étaient plutôt cruelles.

«Ouais, j'avais un peu l'espoir que ça resterait un secret,» dit-il en haussant les épaules, «J'ai réussi à le cacher à Scott.»

Lydia lui lança un regard incrédule. «Tu as dupé Scott se moqua-t-elle : «Félicitations pour l'exploit, Stiles» Il se senti comme s'il voulait se rouler en boule et se cacher de son regard. Mais il se mit plutôt à rire quand il vit Scott qui avait l'air de quelqu'un qui venait de se faire frapper par un camion. Dire qu'il était surpris était un euphémisme.

«Depuis combien de temps tu es un loup ?» demanda Danny, toujours celui qui posait la bonne question, Stiles était bien content de voir Danny. Il avait toujours aimé Danny, même si le gars n'avait jamais répondu à sa question, à s'avoir s'il était attirant pour les gays. Il connaissait la réponse maintenant, mais il aurait apprécié le petit boost de confiance quand il était adolescent.

Il sourit à Danny, soulager quand l'autre lui répondit avec un sourire sincère. Mais bon, il n'avait rien de Danny qui n'était pas sincère.

«Ça vient de faire huit ans maintenant,» répondit-il, mais il se sentait comme si ça faisait plus longtemps que ça. Il se sentait comme s'il avait été avec sa Meute depuis toujours. Mais encore là, ça pouvait avoir à faire avec le fait qu'il avait essayé de bloquer tout ce qui avait rapport avec Beacon Hills. Ça n'avait pas vraiment fonctionné.

Il n'arrivait même pas à se rappeler de l'année qui s'était passer entre Beacon Hills et sa nouvelle Meute. Il avait été tout seul, humain, et c'était tout ce dont il se rappelait vraiment. Cette année là avait semblé s'être étirée sans fin, et pourtant elle s'était effacée de sa mémoire presque trop facilement.

«Huit ans !» crièrent Scott et Derek en même temps et le frisson qui parcourru la Meute Hale au ton de voix de Derek n'échappa pas à Stiles. Cela ne troubla pas Stiles autant qu'eux. Il était passé maître pour gérer les menaces de Derek et on pouvait ajouter à ça le fait qu'il était maintenant capable de se défendre et qu'il avait plus de confiance pour gérer Derek. Mais il devait admettre qu'il avait quand même un malaise au fond de l'estomac lorsqu'il le regardait, et avait envie de pâlir sous le poids de la colère de Derek qu'on pouvait même sentir dans l'air. L'odeur de sa colère l'étouffait même, surtout si on la combinait avec les autres parfums qui lui étaient associé… qu'est-ce que c'était ? _Trahison ? Inquiétude ?_ Il ne savait pas. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le savoir.

Il ne broncha pas lorsque Derek se dirigea vers lui pour lui renifler le cou, même s'il se crispa un peu à cause de sa proximité. Il se demanda ce que la _compagne_ de ce dernier allait penser. Il ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas encore vu et il trouvait ça étrange. Il aurait pensé qu'elle serait là, à s'accrocher à Derek aussitôt qu'elle aurait vu Stiles.

«Ouais,» répliqua Stiles, se forçant à rester calme, forçant son loup à arrêter de faire les cents pas à l'intérieur de lui, à arrêter d'essayer de paniquer. Mais plus que tout, il devait s'empêcher de se rapprocher de Derek, de répondre à ce parfum délicieux qui l'enveloppait. Ce parfum enivrant et addictif qui était si totalement Derek. Mais plus encore, c'était mélangeant et mal, et c'était un sentiment que Stiles ne devrait pas ressentir du tout. «Huit ans, huit ans depuis que j'ai reçu la morsure, huit ans depuis que je suis devenu un loup-garou. Huit. Ans. Est-ce que tu voudrais que je te l'écrive?»

Une petite partie de Stiles savait que personne d'autre ne pourrait s'en sortir aussi facilement à parler de cette façon à Derek. Alors qu'il était encore dans les environs et qu'il fréquentait la Meute, il avait vu Derek projeter des loups dans les murs pour moins que ça. Il se dit que c'était peut-être l'habitude de penser que Stiles était délicat et humain, fragile, mais Derek ne réagit pas autant qu'il aurait pu. Il plaqua Stiles dans une table sans utiliser autant de force qu'il aurait pu. Derek découvrit ses crocs, un grondement dans le fond de la gorge alors qu'il retenait Stiles par sa chemise.

Et Stiles, Stiles lui montre également ses crocs et gronde avec autant de force que lui, ses yeux s'illuminant pendant une seconde. Parce que Derek n'est pas son Alpha. Il n'a pas à se soumettre à Derek. Il n'a pas à se soumettre à personne ici; et il ne le fera pas. Il s'y refuse. Et il sait que le regard de Derek ne reflète rien d'autre que de la surprise. Il est littéralement assommé que Stiles lui fasse face, que Stiles ait lui aussi des crocs. Mais Stiles n'en n'a rien à faire.

«Tu aurais dû revenir à la maison,» dit Derek de la voix la plus pathétique que Stiles ne l'a jamais entendu utiliser, même s'il n'est pas sûr que les autres ait pu le reconnaitre en tant que tel; parce que c'était encore un grognement et ça sonnait presque comme un ordre. «Tu faisais toujours parti de la Meute, tu aurais pu revenir à la maison.»

En réponse, Stiles pencha la tête vers l'arrière, crocs et griffes disparaissant alors qu'il se mit à rire. Il savait que ce n'était pas un rire joyeux, c'était même plutôt horrible. Il peut le voir à la façon dont Derek se tend. Il rit à cause de ce que Derek vient de dire, parce qu'il a dit que Stiles faisait parti de la Meute. Parce que Derek venait de dire une si grosse connerie que c'était irréel. Spécialement parce que de la façon dont il l'a dit, c'était comme si Stiles était seul. Il sait que c'est ce que Derek pense, ce qu'ils pensent tous. Ils pensent qu'il est un loup solitaire, qu'il n'a pas de Meute, qu'il en voudrait une, désespérément. Qu'il voudrait désespérément _leur Meute._

Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il ne veut pas de cette Meute, ne veut pas ce qu'ils ont à offrir, parce que maintenant il a une famille qui veut vraiment de lui. Alors il rit puis il pousse Derek dans la poitrine, frappant de la paume de ses mains dans les pectoraux de Derek – et il ne pense pas du tout à leur fermeté et à la merveilleuse sensation qu'ils lui procurent pendant une seconde, non, pas du tout. Il sait que la seule raison qu'il a réussi à se débarrasser de Derek est parce qu'il l'a pris l'Alpha par surprise.

«Je n'ai jamais fait parti de la Meute,» cracha Stiles, ses yeux s'illuminant à nouveau, «Alors pour quelle foutu raison j'aurais voulu revenir?»

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et s'en alla, lançant à Lexie un petit sourire d'excuse. Il ne reste pas assez longtemps pour permettre à qui que ce soit de répondre, pas assez longtemps pour voir l'expression sur le visage de Derek. Il ne traine pas, il s'en va, embarque dans sa voiture et recule en faisant crisser ses pneus. Parce qu'honnêtement, Stiles ne pense pas qu'il y ait d'autre chose à dire.

Plutôt étrangement, Stiles se sent un peu mieux. Presque comme s'il avait réussi à se libérer de son passé. C'est étrange. Bien sûr, il se roule en boule et il pleure cette nuit là, mais il se dit que c'est plus par habitude qu'autre chose, il en est sûr.


	6. Chapter 6

_Bon, histoire de me faire pardonner ma beaucoup trop longue absence, voici le prochain chapitre, j'espère bien continuer de vous les envoyers dans des délais plus rapprochés. Merci encore pour tout vos beaux commentaires, vous m'aider à continuer! A bientôt!_

* * *

Le premier de la Meute de Derek à aller le retrouver fut Isaac et Stiles ne pouvait pas dire qu'il en était surpris. Parce qu'avant de partir, avant de s'enfuir, lui et Isaac s'était beaucoup rapprochés. C'était après qu'Isaac ait passé pardessus sa phase arrogante, son attitude trop confiante de nouveau loup-garou. Après que cette partie superficielle de lui se soit dissoute, il était devenu fragile. A l'intérieur, il était encore meurtri des traitements qu'il avait reçus de son père. Il avait eu besoin de quelqu'un vers qui se retourner, quelqu'un pour le réconforter, et pour une raison ou une autre, ça avait été Stiles.

Stiles ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il l'avait choisi. Et il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Mais lorsqu'il était parti, il s'était senti coupable, et il se sentait toujours coupable d'ailleurs, d'avoir abandonné Isaac de la sorte. Il avait un nœud dans le ventre et ce nœud avait commencé à se défaire lorsqu'Isaac s'était immiscé dans sa chambre par sa fenêtre le matin suivant, réveillant Stiles.

Même à vingt-cinq ans, Isaac ne semblait pas avoir vraiment changé. Il n'hésita certainement pas à grimper dans le lit de Stiles et à lancer un bras en travers de sa poitrine. Isaac enfoui son visage dans le cou de Stiles, ne se souciant pas qu'ils soient de deux Meutes différentes, qu'ils ne se soient pas vu depuis neuf ans et que si quelqu'un entrait dans la chambre en se moment, il aurait trouvé leur comportement inadéquat pour des hommes de leur âge ou aurait décidé qu'ils étaient un couple.

Mais ils n'étaient pas un couple. Ils étaient des loups. Isaac avait probablement été se qui se rapprochait le plus d'un compagnon de Meute pour Stiles avant qu'il quitte Beacon Hills. Isaac avait eu besoin de lui, avait voulu passer du temps avec lui et même Scott ne pouvait pas dire la même chose. Malheureusement, Isaac n'avait pas été assez pour que Stiles reste aux alentours.

«Tu es parti,» marmonna Isaac dans son cou. Ce n'était pas une accusation, il ne faisait qu'exposer un fait.

«Il le fallait,» répondit Stiles, resserrant ses bras autour d'Isaac le tenant serré contre lui, sentant l'autre homme renifler dans son cou. C'était quand même adorable et ça lui rappelait la Meute. Ça remplissait un vide en lui que l'absence de sa Meute avait créé, ça le remplissait au moins un peu.

«Je sais,» lui dit Isaac et son cœur ne manqua pas un battement. Le rythme demeura régulier, parce qu'Isaac savait. Isaac avait su que Stiles ne se sentait pas accepter comme membre à part entière de la Meute. Stiles lui avait parlé de ses insécurité il y avait des années de cela, lorsqu'ils étaient des adolescents et exactement dans la même position qu'aujourd'hui. Il lui avait dit et Isaac l'avait écouté. Il avait dit à Stiles qu'il faisait parti de la Meute pour lui, parce qu'honnêtement, Isaac n'avait pas su ce que les autres pensaient. Il ne savait si Stiles avait fait parti de la Meute ou non, il savait seulement que pour lui c'était le cas.

Ça avait suffit pour un temps, mais au bout du compte ils savaient tout les deux que Stiles finirait par renoncer qui qu'il s'en irait.

Stiles posa sa joue sur le dessus de la tête d'Isaac et inspira l'odeur familière d'Isaac, réveillant des souvenirs.

«Mais tu m'as manqué,» dit Isaac, et encore une fois, son cœur ne sursauta pas.

Stiles souri. «Tu m'as manqué aussi,» répondit-il, ce qui était la vérité, «Et je suis désolé.» Il était plus désolé qu'il ne pouvait l'exprimer. Parce qu'il avait abandonné Isaac. Isaac lui avait demandé de ne pas partir, l'avait supplié de rester, mais Stiles était quand même parti. Isaac était la seule personne à laquelle Stiles avait dit au revoir à l'exception de son père. Bordel, Isaac l'avait même aidé à faire ses valises quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'allait pas changer d'idée.

Isaac gémit bassement et soupira bruyamment dans le cou de Stiles. Stiles pouvait se souvenir que quand il avait été humain, il avait trouvé étrange de se retrouver dans cette position avec Isaac. Il l'avait fait, mais ça avait été étrange. Maintenant, c'était juste naturel.

«Derek est de mauvaise humeur,» lui dit Isaac environ une heure plus tard alors qu'ils étaient assis un à côté de l'autre sur le lit, une boite de céréales entre les genoux de Stiles. Ils les mangeaient sèches, aucun d'entre eux ne s'était préoccuper de prendre des bols et du lait. «Genre, vraiment de mauvaise humeur.»

Contrairement à quand Isaac était avec le reste de sa Meute, ou avec qui que ce soit d'autre, la soumission et la nervosité ne transparaissait pas dans son langage corporel. Il était calme, une jambe pendant sur le bord du lit, l'autre allongée sur le lit, sa cuisse pressant celle de Stiles alors qu'il s'appuyait sur lui.

«Pourquoi exactement?» demanda Stiles, parce qu'il ne voyait vraiment pas de raison pourquoi Derek serait fâché. Le gars était toujours irrité, c'était comme son mode par défaut ou quelque chose du genre.

«Bien, ces temps-ci il est stressé parce qu'il y a une autre Meute qui se déplace et qui essaie de s'installé sur notre territoire et de nous chasser,» expliqua-t-il, s'envoyant une autre poignée de céréales dans la bouche et il continua, la bouche pleine, «Mais après que tu sois parti, il a vraiment pété un plomb, il n'a pas aimé que tu dises que t'ai jamais fait parti de la Meute.»

Stiles renifla, "Eh bien, je ne l'étais pas."

Isaac haussa les épaules, heurtant Stiles ce faisant, «Je pense que sa réaction veut dire que lui il avait l'impression que tu l'étais.»

«Eh bien, il m'a bien eu.»

L'autre loup-garou renifla en roulant les yeux, ne rajoutant rien. Sans aucun doute parce qu'il savait que le cerveau de Stiles roulait à cent miles à l'heure en pensant à ce qu'il venait de dire. Réfléchissant au fait que peut-être il avait déjà fait un peu parti de la Meute dans le passé. Pensant à Derek.

Mais au fond de son cœur, Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était exactement pour ça qu'il avait évité de revenir. Ça le faisait paniquer et il ne savait plus du tout ce qu'il devait penser. Il n'aimait pas ça. Pas du tout. Mais il ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose maintenant qu'il était ici. Il aurait seulement l'air d'un peureux s'il s'en allait maintenant.

Et c'était une chose qu'il refusait de faire pendant qu'il était ici : avoir l'air faible devant eux encore une fois. Avoir l'air faible en face de Derek. Ça n'allait pas arriver.


	7. Chapter 7

_Bon, je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va durer, mais voici un autre chapitre! Yay! _

* * *

C'est trois jours après l'anniversaire de Lexie que c'est arrivé, deux jours après qu'Isaac ait passé la journée à trainasser avec lui, prétendant être une Meute de deux comme avant, juste pour un petit moment. Et Stiles ne pouvais pas dénier que c'était réconfortant d'avoir l'odeur d'Isaac embaumant sa chambre, s'accrochant au fon de sa gorge à chaque respiration qu'il prenait. Encore mieux, il pouvait renifler le contentement d'Isaac, son bonheur, et cela aida Stiles à ne pas trop regretter d'être venu à Beacon Hills. Il s'était vraiment ennuyer du jeune loup, il ne pouvait pas le nier.

C'est juste qu'il y avait quelque chose à propos d'Isaac qui réveillait son côté protecteur. Peut-être que c'était la vulnérabilité d'Isaac. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'Isaac était le seul à le comprendre.

Et c'est pourquoi lorsqu'Isaac le téléphona à une heure du matin, Stiles n'hésita même pas. Il ne lui demanda pas pourquoi c'était lui qu'il appelait plutôt que son Alpha. Il ne fit qu'écouter la voix suppliante d'Isaac, sa panique, trouva où il était et se mit à courir. Il embarqua dans sa Jeep et il était vraiment content que son père soit le sheriff parce qu'a la vitesse à laquelle il roulait, il était sérieusement près de se faire arrêter.

Isaac avait déjà l'air près de s'effondrer lorsque Stiles arriva à lui, ce qui était quand même impressionnant puisqu'il combattait trois loups-garous à la fois. Il avait une plaie béante à l'abdomen et une autre sur le côté de son cou, un de ses adversaires avait visiblement essayé de lui arracher la trachée.

Stiles n'attendit même pas que sa voiture se soit immobilisée, il se jeta en dehors de la jeep, heureux que personne ne puisse entendre son grognement ou le voir se transformer avec aisance de sa forme humaine à sa forme béta. Il attrapa un des loups par le cou, l'arrachant d'Isaac et le projetant dans un mur, voyant du coin de l'œil Isaac s'effondrer au sol.

Il y avait deux mâles et une femelle et sitôt que le premier mâle percuta le mur, le second le chargea dessus. La femelle, tant qu'a elle, se recula un peu et le regarda avec un regard étrange. Stiles s'accroupit au sol et sauta, rencontrant l'autre mâle béta plein vol. La collision lui coupa un peu le souffle, mais il se rétabli plus rapidement que son adversaire, pris le dessus et planta ses crocs dans la gorge de l'autre loup. Il mordit, essayant de ne pas vomir à cause de tout le sang qui lui rempli la bouche.

Le goût était vraiment dégoutant, mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait à le faire.

Stiles n'était plus faible maintenant. Sa Meute avait eue des problèmes. Ils avaient eu à se défendre eux-mêmes, avait dû prouver qu'il ne fallait pas les regarder de haut. Et cela depuis qu'ils avaient perdu l'un des leurs. Le père de Callum. Ils refusaient de perdre un autre des membres de la meute; alors ils s'étaient entraîner et s'était débarrassé de tout ce qui avait posé une menace contre leur famille.

Alors qu'ils atterrissaient au sol, Stiles donna un coup de tête et senti la gorge de son rival se détachée. Un gros morceau de chair fut soudainement séparé du cou de l'autre homme, et Stiles se remémora soudainement la mort de Peter. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de penser à ça. Il cracha le morceau de chair en grimaçant de dégout et il fit une roulade pour s'éloigner du corps et se positionna au dessus d'Isaac en grognant.

«Merde, c'est un de ceux de Rory,» maudit la femelle dans un souffle, mais Stiles l'entendit, bien sûr qu'il l'entendit. «Il faut qu'on y aille,» c'était la plus intelligente, il devait lui donner ça. Elle attrapa l'autre Béta par un bras, celui qu'il avait lancé contre le mur, et l'entraîna derrière elle, jetant un dernier regard à son compagnon tombé au combat.

Stiles les aurait suivi, les aurait tué eux aussi s'il n'avait pas eu sous lui Isaac, ses gémissements pitoyables coupant Stiles de tout autre choses. Il reprit sa forme humaine immédiatement, sauf pour ses griffes, qu'il utilisa pour déchirer le t-shirt d'Isaac. Et pour lui ce n'était même plus étrange de se pencher et de lécher la plus grosse plaie qui parcourrait l'abdomen d'Isaac. Il en avait encore beaucoup d'autre sur tout le torse et sans doute aussi dans son dos, mais celle-là était la pire, alors Stiles se concentra dessus et la lécha pendant environ une minute, aidant les chairs à se recoudre.

Isaac gémit, mais il fit aussi un son de gratitude et de confort lorsque Stiles le souleva du sol poussiéreux. L'odeur d'Isaac était teintée de douleur, de peur et de soulagement et imprégnait l'air. D'une certaine façon, ça donnait à Stiles l'envie de pleurer. Il se dit que ça aurait l'air plutôt étrange si quelqu'un les voyait, Stiles Stilinski, tout maigrichon portant Isaac dans ses bras comme une mariée. Sauf qu'il n'était plus si maigrichon maintenant et il avait la super-force d'un loup-garou en plus, alors pour lui, le corps de son ami ne pesait pas grand-chose.

Il réussi tant bien que mal à installer Isaac dans le siège passager de sa jeep puis il démarra et se dirigea vers la maison de Derek, dépassant encore les limites de vitesse permises.

Il savait que ce n'était pas nécessairement la meilleure idée pour un nouveau loup dans le coin de se diriger directement au centre de leur territoire avec un de leur membre en piteux état, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait vraiment le choix. Isaac guérirait plus rapidement en ayant sa Meute autour de lui et il serait plus en sécurité. De plus, Stiles avait quelques téléphones à faire. Parce qu'il s'était fait reconnaitre comme appartenant à la Meute de Rory et qu'il avait été reconnu à Beacon Hills. Cela n'aurait pas du se produire et Stiles avait le sentiment irritant que quelque chose lui échappait. Il n'arrivait juste pas à se rappeler quoi.

Derek avait dû l'entendre approcher, parce que même s'il était maintenant presque deux heures du matin, il se tenait sur la véranda, l'attendant alors qu'il se stationnait. Et Stiles savait qu'il devait avoir l'air vraiment louche, ayant du sang autour de la bouche et transportant un Isaac plein de sang et à peine conscient en dehors de sa jeep. Mais pour le moment, il s'en foutait, parce que c'était Isaac. Il se foutait également que toute la Meute de Derek semblait être dans la maison, il passa à côté de Derek et suivi les indications qu'Isaac lui chuchotait pour se rendre dans la chambre qui portait le plus l'odeur du jeune loup-garou.

«Ne pars pas,» marmonna Isaac, s'accrochant au cou de Stiles alors que celui-ci le déposait dans son lit. Et Stiles savait qu'il ne voulait pas seulement dire de ne pas le laisser seul dans la maison et c'était autant par culpabilité que par loyauté qu'il pressa son front contre celui d'Isaac.

Derek le dévisageait avec un regard étrange, comme s'il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de la personne qu'il avait devant lui. Comme s'il ne savait pas quoi penser d'un Stiles avec la bouche pleine de sang. Un Stiles loup-garou avec une bouche tachée de sang, qui réconfortait un membre d'une autre Meute. Mais Stiles ne voulait pas penser à ça, alors il pencha sa tête à nouveau et se remis à lécher les plaies d'Isaac. Encore une fois, il savait qu'il ne devrait pas faire ça, il devrait laisser Derek prendre soins des membres de sa Meute, mais Stiles ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher et Derek semblait être figé sur place.

Il se tenait sur le pas de la porte figé et il fixait Stiles, la mâchoire un peu ouverte et regardant Stiles comme s'il voyait un fantôme.


	8. Chapter 8

Derek n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait penser. Scott ne lui avait pas dit que Stiles était de retour en ville, bien sûr que non, c'était Scott, et les petits détails comme ça lui échappaient. Non, Derek avait dû le découvrir en voyant Stiles se garer dans son allée, ayant l'air différent et confiant, ses cheveux avaient poussé et son regard était prudent. C'était comme une claque au visage tellement il était différent de l'adolescent hyperactif que Derek avait connu.

La personne qui était en face de lui était plus forte, plus confiante. Il avait maintenant des muscles mais il était encore mince et il y avait quelque chose dans la façon qu'il marchait qui faisant penser à un ressort, attendant juste d'être relâcher. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre aussi, quelque chose que Derek n'arrivait pas à deviner.

En même temps, il était toujours le même. Il était toujours le seul qui ait le courage de tourner le dos à Derek. Il était toujours le seul à le pousser. Et bien sûr, il pouvait toujours être aussi enfantin, sautant dans ce foutu château gonflable avec Lexie comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus important au monde. Et puis ça avait été comme si on avait tourné un bouton dans la tête de Stiles.

Une minute il riait et il était heureux avec Lexie, l'autre il grondait dans la face de Derek, les lèvres découvrant ses croc et ses yeux s'illuminant d'un jaune brillant. Pas même une couleur ambre comme pratiquement tout les autres bêtas qu'il avait déjà croisé, mais un jaune effrayant de chien. Étant aussi près de Stiles, son odeur l'avait frappé comme une masse. Incroyablement semblable et pourtant avec une différence, avec cette pointe lorsqu'il avait fait la transition du loup à l'humain.

Et il avait été ainsi pendant huit ans. Huit ans qu'il avait été un loup et Derek n'en avait aucune idée. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Stiles était parti. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Stiles avait refusé de revenir, mais il aurait pensé que devenir un loup l'aurait poussé à le faire. Ou pensait-il que Derek n'aurait pas voulu de lui parce qu'il avait été mordu par un autre? Pensait-il vraiment que Derek était aussi dur?

Mais il y avait ces mots durement prononcés, entrelacés d'une amertume que Derek ne comprenait pas. «Je n'ai jamais fait parti de la Meute.» Mais bien sûr qu'il en avait fait parti. Il en avait été une partie importante et Derek pouvait toujours ressentir la douleur qui avait plané sur eux avec l'absence de Stiles.

Il agissait même toujours comme un membre de la Meute, apparaissant avec Isaac dans ses bras, du sang tout le tour de la bouche. Il empestait la colère et l'odeur d'autres loups et il ne trembla pas du tout devant Derek. Il avait passé à côté de lui sans même ralentir, sans un regard et s'était rendu dans la chambre d'Isaac et avait commencé à prendre soins de ses plaies comme s'il était sa responsabilité, son petit ou quelque chose du genre. Et Derek, Derek s'était juste arrêté. Parce qu'il ne savait pas comment répondre à ça. Il ne savait pas comment répondre à un Stiles couvert de sang, un Stiles féroce. Il ne savait pas quoi penser, quoi ressentir, parce que la penser de Stiles dans un combat lui tordait les entrailles avec une sorte de désespoir et de peur. Mais la pensée de Stiles sortant triomphant et indemne comme cela semblait être le cas, faisait hurler le loup de Derek de triomphe et de fierté.

Ses émotions étaient conflictuelles. Il pensait quelque chose et son loup en demandait une autre. Son loup voulait se pressé contre Stiles, lui demander de rester, lui demander des réponses, mais Derek, l'homme, ne savait pas comment faire. Alors il s'enfuit. Il sorti de la chambre comme un Omega terrifié se sauvant de son Alpha enragé. Il s'enfuit loin de Stiles et ne revint que plusieurs heures plus tard.

Il ne revint que lors qu'il entendit le rythme régulier des battements de cœur et trouva Stiles enroulé autour du corps d'Isaac, tous deux endormis, leurs membres entrelacés et le visage d'Isaac pressé dans le cou de Stiles. C'était du réconfort, tout simplement, mais Derek ne savait toujours pas quoi penser.

C'était troublant. Parce que Stiles n'était pas supposé vouloir dormir sur le territoire d'un autre Alpha. Il n'était pas supposé arriver ici et agir comme il l'aurait fait lorsqu'il était humain. Il était supposé avoir peur, il était supposé adhérer aux politiques et réagir comme n'importe quel autre loup. Il n'était pas supposé agir aussi différemment, d'une façon tellement… Stiles.

Derek ne savait pas ce que cachait Stiles, il ne savait pas pourquoi il était parti et pourquoi il avait été si effrayé de revenir. Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais il avait bien l'intention de le découvrir. Il allait faire de Stiles un membre de la Meute à nouveau, même si ça devait être la dernière chose qu'il faisait. Après tout, ça ne pouvait pas être si difficile, parce que Stiles était maintenant un loup et tous les loups, qu'ils l'admettent ou non, avait besoin d'une Meute.

Il faudrait juste qu'il soit persuasif et Derek savait mieux que la plupart des gens à quel point Stiles pouvait être entêté.


	9. Chapter 9

_Merci encore pour tout ces beaux commentaires! L'auteur est allée les voir aussi et elle était toute contente aussi J Juste pour vous situer, l'histoire originale comporte 29 chapitre pour le moment, elle n'est pas encore terminée, mais Mintsauce m'a promis qu'elle le ferait! Et puis le temps que je me rende jusque là, elle devrait avoir le temps! Bonne lecture!_

_Chapitre flashback, on va aller voir le pourquoi du comment!_

* * *

Stiles sourit à la vue d'un Derek endormi, complètement absent au reste du monde, dans le sofa juste à côté de lui. Le reste de la Meute était tous étendu sur le plancher et c'était comme un labyrinthe pour se rendre jusqu'à la porte. Une partie de lui, une grande partie il devait l'admettre, voulait rester, mais il savait que son père serait fâché s'il restait plus longtemps. Il lui restait environ une heure avant que son père retourne à la maison et s'il partait tout de suite il pourrait arriver avant lui et prétendre qu'il avait passé la soirée à la maison. Ce serait aussi simple que ça.

Stiles se leva pour partir, jetant un dernier regard sur les formes endormies de tout le monde, ses yeux s'attardant sur Derek et glissant ensuite sur Isaac qui avait été enroulé aux pieds de Stiles. Personne ne savait à quel point lui et Isaac étaient devenu proche, parce qu'il savait qu'Isaac ne voulait montrer aucune faiblesse, quel qu'elle soit. Il voulait être fort comme le reste d'entre eux et cela ne pouvait pas être possible s'il admettait qu'il passait presque toutes ses nuits auprès de Stiles, l'utilisant comme une couverture réconfortante.

Stiles n'y voyait pas de problème. Ça lui donnait l'impression de faire partie de la Meute, même s'il savait qu'au fond, ça n'était pas le cas. C'était évident dans la façon dont ils dormaient tous. Tout le monde était étendu sur le plancher, mais ils se touchaient tous, bras et jambes en travers des autres et têtes appuyées sur le ventre de leurs compagnons. Derek était un peu à part, parce qu'il était l'Alpha, mais c'était quoi l'excuse de Stiles? Il était à part parce qu'il était humain? Non, même ça ce n'était pas vrai, parce que Lydia et Allison étaient aussi humaines. Sauf qu'elles étaient aussi en couple, alors peut-être que ça faisait du sens malgré tout.

Stiles s'arracha à sa contemplation et referma doucement la porte. Il savait qu'après leur journée à courir dans la forêt, ça en prendrait beaucoup pour les réveiller. Ils dormaient tous comme des roches, même Derek, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais.

«Aww, c'est mignon, tu penses vraiment que tu fais parti de cette Meute, n'est-ce pas?»

Stiles sursauta au son de sa voix, le sarcasme s'écoulant de ses mots. Il se retourna brusquement pour la voir appuyée sur le côté de la maison, parfaite comme d'habitude. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle n'avait pas été couchée parmi les autres.

Un horrible sourire étirait ses lèvres et ça le rendait malade à l'intérieur, juste comme ses mots lui avaient créé des nœuds dans le ventre. «Mon cœur, t'en fait pas parti,» dit-elle, s'approchant d'un pas, sa tête penchée sur le côté et son sourire s'agrandissant encore. Elle aimait ça, elle aimait ce qu'elle voyait sur le visage de Stiles. «Tu es comme un animal de compagnie, un petit trophée humain.»

Et il voulait la contredire, il voulait dire qu'il était quelque chose, qu'il faisait parti de la Meute, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, tout ce qui sorti était, «La ferme Érica.»

Elle se mit à rire, lança la tête par l'arrière et le son avait une note cruelle. Il n'y avait aucun autre son que son rire et Stiles enfonça ses ongles dans ses paumes pour essayer de garder le contrôle sur ses émotions. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle pense qu'elle gagnait, qu'il était faible. Alors qu'en réalité, ils savaient tout les deux que c'était le cas.

Normalement, elle le laissait tranquille après une ou deux répliques haineuses, mais apparemment aujourd'hui ce n'était pas assez.

«Tu penses que tu es quelque chose pour eux, mais ce n'est pas vrai,» dit-elle, enroulant une mèche de cheveux autour d'un doigt griffu et souriant de manière affreuse. Il savait ce qu'elle faisait en se transformant un peu, elle lui montrait pourquoi elle était mieux que lui. Elle lui prouvait pourquoi elle était acceptée et que lui ne l'était pas. «T'es juste un petit humain stupide qu'on laisse trainer autour,» elle grimaça, «Et qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'il va se passer quand il va découvrir ta petite obsession, quand Derek va réaliser que tu l'aime?»

Stiles grinça des dents, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, parce que c'était là un sujet qui l'inquiétait quotidiennement. Derek lui botterait probablement les fesses s'il le découvrait, ou encore pire, il rirait.

«En fait ça fait pitié, parce que vraiment Stiles, pourquoi est-ce qu'il voudrait quelqu'un comme toi?» lui demanda-t-elle, se rapprochant, trop près, mais il ne semblait pas se souvenir comment ses pieds fonctionnaient. Et quand il s'en souvint finalement, ce fut une erreur, parce qu'il recula directement dans sa Jeep, avec aucune porte de sortie. Il était pris, obligé d'écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire. «Pourquoi il te lancerait ne serait-ce qu'un regard alors qu'il a quelqu'un comme moi?» Elle rit de l'expression de son visage et il ne voulait pas savoir de quoi il avait l'air.

Elle se rapprocha encore de lui, ses doigts munis de griffes parcourant sa mâchoire alors qu'elle lui agrippa le menton. «Aww, tu ne le savais pas, n'est-ce pas?» demanda-t-elle, sa tête penchée vers l'arrière alors qu'elle riait encore. Stiles ne comprenait pas comment quelqu'un pouvait être si beau et si lait à la fois. «Il est à moi Stiles. C'est mon Compagnon, c'est ma Meute et je pense qu'on sait tout les deux que tu n'as rien à faire ici, n'est-ce pas?»

Elle se pencha vers l'avant et lui lécha toute la joue et rit de son expression dégoutée. Elle se recula d'un pas dansant, ses yeux passant à l'ambre alors qu'elle souriait. «Je partirais pendant qu'on y est Stiles,» lui dit-elle, reculant toujours vers la maison, vers Derek, «Je suis sérieuse.»

Stiles n'attendit pas qu'elle soit complètement partie. Il grimpa dans sa jeep et démarra, et il était plutôt fier de lui-même, parce qu'il avait réussi à se rendre jusqu'à chez lui avant que les larmes se mettent à couler, avant que les sanglots s'échappent de sa gorge, plantant des griffes à l'intérieur.

Et c'est comme ça que son père le trouva pas très longtemps après, enroulé sur lui-même devant la porte, son visage rouge et bouffi, les larmes laissant des traces brillantes sur son visage. Son père ne l'avait pas vu dans cet état depuis que sa mère était morte, depuis que le monde entier avait semblé trop lourd, avait semblé s'écraser sur lui. Il savait qu'il faisait peur à son père en se mettant à nouveau dans cet état, surtout quand ses sanglots se transformèrent en attaque de panique.

Il s'accrocha à son père comme lorsqu'il était enfant, pressant son visage dans sa chemise de travail alors qu'il pleurait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi son père avait accepté si facilement quand il lui avait dit qu'il devait partir de Beacon Hills. Il se dit que ça devait être une combinaison d'avoir vu Stiles aussi secoué et de s'être dit qu'il n'aurait probablement besoin que d'une semaine ou deux pour se calmer.

Et ce fut de cette façon que Stiles put partir, grâce à son père. C'était son père qui avait téléphoné à la sœur de sa mère, à la tante de Stiles, Susan. C'était son père qui l'avait bordé dans son lit et qui lui avait dit qu'ils partiraient aussitôt qu'il serait prêt, qu'ils partiraient le lendemain matin.

Mais c'était Isaac qui l'avait aidé à faire ces sacs. C'était Isaac qui avait grimpé dans sa chambre par la fenêtre comme d'habitude et qui l'avait pris dans ses bras quand il avait vu ses yeux rougis. Stiles ne se remit pas à pleurer, il ne se le permit pas, mais il en eut le goût quand Isaac le regarda comme si le monde venait de s'écrouler autour de lui quand Stiles lui avait dit qu'il devait partir.

«Non,» il sonnait comme s'il s'étouffait avec ses mots alors que ses mains se resserrait sur les épaules de Stiles, comme s'il pouvait le garder ici, «Ne t'en vas pas, tu peux pas me laisser.» Éventuellement les demandes se transformèrent en supplications et les supplications devinrent des sanglots à vous fendre le cœur et Stiles s'assied au sol avec Isaac, le berçant doucement et lui murmura, «Il le faut,» encore et encore.

Parce qu'Isaac était le seul qui pouvait le comprendre. Isaac savait comment il se sentait, Isaac savait qu'il n'avait pas sa place.

«J'ai besoin de partir d'ici,» lui dit Stiles, ses mains de chaque côté du visage d'Isaac, leur fronts pressé l'un contre l'autre et Stiles ne réalisa pas qu'il s'était lui aussi mis à pleurer, «Je ne fais pas parti de la Meute, je ne le serai jamais, alors il faut que je parte, j'ai besoin de réapprendre comment être moi-même.» Il avait besoin de réapprendre à vivre, parce qu'il avait oublié comment depuis que toute cette histoire avec les loups-garous avait commencée.

Isaac ne lui redemanda pas de rester, mais sa requête était inscrite dans toute sa posture, dans son expression alors qu'il aidait Stiles à faire ses sacs. Il avait tellement l'air d'un petit chien battu quand il avait réalisé que Stiles faisait ses bagages pour beaucoup plus longtemps qu'une semaine. Il empaquetait presque tout, tout ce qui avait de l'importance. Tous ses vêtements, les photos de sa mère, les photos de la Meute, les photos de lui et de son père. Il prenait tout, tout ce qui était important, laissant derrière lui ce qui n'était pas nécessaire ou ce qui faisait trop de mal à regarder.

Son père ne sembla pas surpris de voir Isaac quand il aider Stiles à mettre ses sacs dans la voiture. Isaac faisait désormais parti des meubles dans la maison Stilinski. Il était devenu le nouveau Scott, le Scott pré-loup garou en tout cas. Et pourtant, Isaac n'était pas le remplaçant de Scott, juste quelque chose de nouveau.

Isaac le serra dans ses bras et pressa son visage mouillé dans le cou de Stiles, enveloppant Stiles de son odeur de cette façon qu'il faisait continuellement semblait-il. «Ne m'oublie pas,» marmonna Isaac et Stiles savait qu'il n'était pas supposé entendre, ce pourquoi il ne répondit rien. Il serra Isaac dans ses bras avec autant de force et puis il dut se détacher de force, il se refusa de regarder dans le miroir de la voiture pour voir Isaac regarder la voiture partir comme Stiles savait qu'il était en train de faire.

Et puis les choses avaient semblé se déroulées d'elle-même.

Une semaine chez sa tante s'était transformée en deux, et deux semaines s'était transformées en un mois, puis avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte l'été était fini et il s'inscrivait à l'école locale. Son père n'avait pas objecté, mais Stiles aurait dû être un idiot pour ne pas entendre la supplique dans sa voix. Il l'ignora et continua de l'avant. Il rencontra Maggie à l'école, il reconnut tout de suite les signes, et l'avait confrontée en lui disant qu'elle était un loup garou, parce que même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre à l'époque, le surnaturel lui manquait. Et Maggie, Maggie ne lui demanda pas pourquoi il fermait toujours son portable, pourquoi il ignorait les appels, pourquoi, éventuellement, il changea de numéro, mais avait quand même gardé tout ses anciens contacts sur une feuille de papier. Contrairement à sa tante, Maggie avait compris que Stiles avait juste besoin de guérir, qu'il avait juste besoin de temps.

C'était Maggie qui l'avait présenté à Rory et aux autres et c'était eux qui avaient aidé Stiles à réapprendre à vivre. Ça avait fait un an depuis qu'il avait quitté Beacon Hills et quand il demanda à devenir un loup, Rory accepta. Plus tard, quand il expliqua pourquoi il avait voulu la morsure, ils lui dirent qu'il avait été un idiot de croire qu'il avait besoin d'être un loup pour faire partie de la Meute, pour faire partie de la famille.

C'était la Meute qui avait rapiécé l'âme de Stiles, qui lui avait donné plus d'acceptation et d'amour qu'il ne croyait jamais pouvoir en avoir. Éventuellement, il déménagea de chez sa tante et s'installa dans la maison de la Meute, il vivait et respirait la Meute. Il alla à l'université locale et devint ce qu'il avait toujours voulu être et parfois il arrivait même à oublier que Beacon Hills existait.

Pour Stiles, c'était comme s'il était né pour être un loup garou. En six mois, il était devenu le Béta de tête. Il n'avait aucun problème de contrôle, aucun problème avec la transformation, aucun problème réellement. Tout le monde l'aimait. Toute les Meutes qu'ils avaient croisé l'avait adoré ou avait eu peur de lui. Surtout après que Sam soit mort, après ça, ils étaient tous devenu plus fort et plus proches encore les uns des autres.

Stiles forgea son avenir avec sa Meute à ses côté, le suivant pas à pas et l'aidant à avancer à chaque fois qu'il avait le sentiment de retombé en arrière. Stiles était devenu Meute, il faisait maintenant parti de la famille et le vide qu'il avait à l'intérieur se remplissait tranquillement jusqu'à disparaître. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que Stiles avait oublié. Tout les nouveaux amis qu'il s'était fait ne lui avait pas fait oublier Scott ou Isaac, même s'il ignorait leurs appels. Toutes les fréquentations et les relations qu'il avait eu ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait oublié Derek, ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait arrêté de l'aimer ne serait-ce que pour une seule stupide seconde. Stiles n'avait rien oublié, au point même que ses petits-amis ou occasionnellement petites-amies lui avait dit qu'il était sans cœur ou émotionnellement handicapé.

Mais sa Meute savait que ce n'était pas le cas, il était juste un peu endommagé, d'une façon qu'aucun d'entre eux avait les moyens de réparer. Mais il s'en rapprochait. Il était déterminé à guérir et croyait qu'il y était presque arrivé, jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne la décision de retourner à Beacon Hills. Alors Stiles avait senti comme si les points de suture lâchaient encore une fois, et cette fois ci, Stiles n'avait aucune idée où il allait trouver le fil pour les refaire.


	10. Chapter 10

_Wow, un autre chapitre! C'est parce que vous me laisser de si beaux commentaires et vous me donner envie de vous donner la suite. En plus Mintsauce ma confirmé qu'elle était en train d'écrire le prochain chapitre, je ne pourrais pas être plus heureuse!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Stiles marmonna bassement et roula sur le dos, le bras d'Isaac restant en place autour de sa taille. Ils avaient dormi face à face, mais maintenant Isaac s'était enroulé contre son flanc et Stiles savait par sa respiration et les battements de son cœur qu'il était réveillé. Stiles savaient déjà que les plaies d'Isaac avaient bien guéries, mais il passa quand même le bout des doigts à leurs emplacement, content de voir que la peau était saine et sans traces. Ou en tout cas, n'avait pas de nouvelles cicatrices, si on considérait qu'Isaac avait encore un peu peur et était encore marqué à cause de ce que lui avait fait vivre son père. Ça mettait Stiles en rage de voir les cicatrices, ça l'avait toujours fait.

C'était bizarre de dormir dans la maison d'une autre Meute, d'y être aussi relax, mais il ne s'y attarda pas trop. Il ne voulait pas s'y attarder. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce que ça pouvait vouloir dire qu'il soit aussi détendu. S'il était honnête, il attendait juste que quelque chose vienne tout ruiner.

«Isaac?» demanda-t-il à voix basse. Il savait que si le reste de la Meute de Derek le voulait, ils pouvaient quand même l'entendre. C'était probablement le cas. Les loups-garous avaient tendance à être curieux comme ça et il devait admettre que s'il y avait un loup étranger sur son territoire, lui aussi voudrait entendre.

Il se dit que probablement que la seule raison pourquoi ils restaient tous dans cette maison était à cause de la menace de l'autre Meute. Il savait que Scott et Allison avait leur propre maison. Stiles trouvait ça étrange de penser à une Meute qui n'habitait pas tous ensemble dans une maison de Meute.

«Mmm?» Isaac ne daigna même pas lever la tête du cou de Stiles et pour une quelconque raison cela fit ricaner Stiles silencieusement.

Il ne voulait pas vraiment ruiner le moment de paix qu'ils vivaient présentement, mais il fallait qu'il le sache. Ça le taraudait. «Où est Érica?» demanda-t-il et Isaac fini par relever la tête à sa question, fronçant les sourcils.

«Érica?» répéta-t-il, de toute évidence confus.

«Ouais, tu sais, chevelure blonde et salope,» répliqua Stiles, passant ses doits le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Isaac juste par habitude.

Isaac se mit à rire et roula sur le dos, piégeant la main de Stiles sous lui.

«Ça fait un bon moment qu'elle n'est plus aux alentours,» dit-il, «Juste après que tu sois parti elle a complètement déraillée, elle a commencé à se prendre pour la femelle alpha ou une connerie du genre, alors quand une autre Meute à traverser le territoire et qu'un de leur mâle à semblé intéressé par elle, Derek lui a dit de faire ses bagages et de partir.

Et Stiles ne put s'en empêcher, il se mit à rire. Il balança sa tête dans l'oreiller et il se mit à rire si fort qu'il en pleura. Il rit parce qu'il avait été un idiot, parce qu'Érica avait été une salope et parce qu'au final, aucun d'entre eux n'avait fait parti de la Meute. Pas vraiment. Il rit jusqu'à ce qu'Isaac se mette à le regarder étrangement. Jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait le doux ronronnement du moteur d'une voiture dans l'allée. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Derek gronder bassement pour qu'ils se grouillent tous à sortir leurs culs dehors.

Stiles eut l'impression que ça le concernait, même si ça n'était pas le cas.

Il sorti dehors avec rien de plus sur le dos qu'une paire de jeans, se grattant l'estomac et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Une Porsche familière était stationnée à l'extérieur et une personne encore plus familière se tenait devant elle. Derek et sa Meute s'était positionnés devant la maison dans une posture défensive. Stiles quant à lui ne fit que sourire et descendit de la véranda pieds nus, se tenant devant Derek d'une façon qui surprit tout le monde sauf une personne.

«Et bien, j'espérais que c'était de toi que parlait Trish,» dit Mason, rendant à Stiles son sourire en s'éloignant de sa voiture sur laquelle il s'était appuyé.

«Ahh, alors elle était à toi,» dit Stiles mettant ses mains dans ses poches arrières et penchant un peu la tête sur le côté.

Ça faisait quelques années qu'il avait vu Mason, et il avait l'air bien. Il était juste un peu plus grand que Stiles et il lui avait toujours rappelé une étrange combinaison de Danny et de Jackson. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi.

«Ouais, je ne pense pas que tu aie déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer officiellement Trish,» dit Mason, l'icône même de la relaxation, «Et pour ton information, je ne suis pas fâché après toi pour avoir tué Francis, ça toujours été un idiot.»

Stiles souri, «Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je sois désolé de l'avoir fait?»

«Rien du tout,» lui dit Mason, se rapprochant encore un peu, comme s'il y avait une espèce de champ magnétique qui l'attirait vers Stiles, «Cependant, je suis surpris de te trouver à Beacon Hills et j'espère que c'est le moment où tu vas me dire que tu n'as pas trouvé un Compagnon dans la Meute Hale.»

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de rire. «Je suis né ici,» répondit-il, grimaçant, «Et qu'est-ce qui arriverait si j'avais trouvé un Compagnon?»

Mason fit une légère moue, mais il eu l'air complètement sérieux lorsqu'il dit, «Je serais incroyablement jaloux.» Il pencha un peu la tête et renifla, «Sauf que tu portes encore un peu l'odeur de Rory et jugeant ta réaction, je devine que ce n'est pas le cas.»

Il lâcha un petit soupir. «Tu m'as eu,» dit-il, il lécha sa lèvre inférieur et il sourit narquoisement quand les yeux de Mason se dirigèrent instantanément sur sa bouche, «Je suis de retour en ville pour l'anniversaire de mon Père et je suis ici parce que tes chiots ont attaqué un ami à moi.»

«Ouais, bien on essaie de prendre le territoire, Stiles,» lui dit Mason, mais il sembla tout de même un peu désolé. Bien sûr, ses excuses étaient pour le passé et non pas pour le présent. Ça, Stiles le savait.

«C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire,» répondit-il, «J'imagine que ça veut dire que ton frère est en ville.»

Mason tressaillit et ce fut la seule réponse dont Stiles avait besoin.

«Tu sais si tu nous le donnais, tu aurais beaucoup moins de problèmes,» dit Stiles, «Je veux dire, je ne téléphonerais pas Rory et on ne se joindrait pas à cette petite guerre que vous avez ici.»

«Je ne dis pas que ce qu'il a fait était correct, Stiles, mais Charlie est quand même mon frère,» dit Mason et il avait un regard défait, triste. Comme s'il savait qu'une catastrophe allait arrivé peu importe ce qu'il ferait.

C'était le frère de Mason, Charlie, qui avait tué un des membres de la Meute de Stiles, Sam. C'était Charlie qui avait arraché son père à Callum et qui avait laissé Mona sans Compagnon. C'était Charlie qui les avait tous forcé à s'entraîner jusqu'à épuisement, pour qu'ils ne perdent plus jamais l'un des leurs. Mais c'était Mason qui avait pris son frère et s'était enfuit avec lui au lieu de le laisser faire face à son châtiment.

«Je sais,» répondit honnêtement Stiles, parce qu'il pouvait comprendre ça, il comprenait pourquoi Mason et sa Meute s'était enfuit, «Mais il a quand même tué Sam, et nous allons quand même le tuer.»

Mason tressaillit à nouveau. «J'imagine que je ne peux pas te convaincre de rester en dehors de ça?» demanda-t-il, et Stiles savait qu'il ne parlait pas de sa Meute, il parlait juste de Stiles.

«Aww, tu t'inquiète pour ma petite personne?» répondit-il en souriant. Il n'était même pas sarcastique, il était flattée d'une façon un peu tordue, même s'il son inquiétude était inutile. Même s'il allait quand même se battre, peu importe ce que Mason pouvait dire.

«Toujours,» répondit sérieusement Mason, «Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé.»

«Je peux m'occuper de moi-même.»

«Je sais,» admit-il, «Mais ça me rend malade de penser de devoir donner l'ordre à quelqu'un de te tuer.»

Ce fut Stiles qui fit un pas vers l'avant cette fois-ci, parce qu'en fait, il n'haïssait pas Mason. Ils s'étaient fréquentés pendant un peu plus d'un an, ils avaient été proche, plus proches que Stiles laissait habituellement quelqu'un qui n'était pas de sa Meute l'être. Et tout s'était effondré quand Charlie avait tué Sam pour aucune autre raison que le fait qu'il était complètement cinglé.

«Tu me manques,» admit Mason quand ils furent assez près pour pouvoir se toucher.

Stiles sourit tristement, «Je sais.» Il aurait pu dire que Mason lui avait manqué aussi, mais il n'était pas complètement sûr que ce soit le cas et il ne voulait rien dire qui serait un mensonge.

Mason rit à sa réponse, mais il n'était pas offensé. «Si Sam n'avait pas été tué, est-ce que tu aurais dit oui?» demanda-t-il, son expression si pleine d'espoir que ça faisait mal au cœur, «Il faut que je te le demande.»

Tout de suite après qu'ils aient découvert que Sam avait été tué, Mason avait déplacé sa Meute dans un autre territoire, mais il avait été voir Stiles et lui avait demandé de devenir son Compagnon, lui avait demandé de venir avec lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui avait fait pas de son désir que cela arrive, mais c'était la première fois qu'il l'avait demandé carrément. C'était la première fois qu'il obligeait Stiles à donner une réponse.

Stiles croisa le regard de Mason et secoua la tête, «Non, je n'aurais pas accepté.»

Et il n'y eu aucun sursaut dans les battements de son cœur lorsqu'il lui répondit. Il ne mentait pas. Il n'aurait jamais accepté la proposition de Mason de devenir Compagnons. Il n'aurait jamais changé de Meute. Jamais, parce que Stiles n'était pas amoureux de Mason. Il ne l'avait jamais été. Il l'aimait bien évidemment, il aimait passer du temps avec lui. Mais Stiles ne lui avait jamais rendu son amour. Il ne pensait pas qu'il en aurait été capable.

«Pourquoi?» lâcha Mason, semblant être incapable de s'empêcher de poser la question. Stiles pouvait sentir sa tristesse et sa douleur comme si elle imprégnait l'air. Ça donnait le goût à Stiles d'avoir la nausée, mais il garda un visage impassible jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par sourire.

«Ce n'était pas toi qui m'avait dit que j'était émotionnellement handicapé?» demanda-t-il en relevant un sourcil.

Mason renifla, «Je crois que mes mots exacts était que ça ne me dérangeait pas si tu étais émotionnellement handicapé, tant que tu continuais de faire ça avec ta bouche.»

Il se mit à rire, rejetant un peu la tête vers l'arrière. «Ahh, ouais, je me souviens maintenant,» dit-il, sans honte aucune, même s'il pouvait entendre les bruits de surprise derrière lui, «Je dois admettre que ça avait été une bonne journée.»

«On en a eu beaucoup de celles-là.»

Et oui, ils en avaient eues, mais ce n'était pas assez pour faire oublier le passé à Stiles. Ça n'avait pas été assez pour permettre à Stiles d'apprendre à aimer à nouveau.

«Essaie juste de ne pas jouer au héro,» lui dit Mason, commençant à s'éloigner, «Je ne veux vraiment pas te voir mourir Stiles.»

Stiles n'avait pas de réponse à ça, alors il fit la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser. Il attrapa la main de Mason alors qu'il se retournait, frappant leur corps ensemble et il écrasa sa bouche contre celle de l'autre loup. Ce n'était pas un baiser féroce, rien entre eux n'avait jamais été vraiment brutal, mais c'était quand même plein d'émotions brutes. L'amour de Mason et la culpabilité de Stiles, leur colère à tout les deux à cause de la façon dont se déroulaient les choses.

Il plongea une main dans sa poche alors que de l'autre il agrippait le derrière de la tête de Mason. Il sourit et s'écarta alors que Mason gémit, pressa le bon chiffre pour la composition rapide sur son téléphone et le pressa contre son oreille alors qu'il reculait. Il regarda le visage de Mason, regarda ses yeux se refocuser alors qui clignait des yeux un peu stupidement.

«A la prochaine Mase,» dit-il, essayant désespérément d'ignorer la vague de choc et de colère qu'il pouvait sentir dans l'air derrière lui. «Hé Rory, toi et les autres avez besoin de vous ramener à Beacon Hills,» dit-il au téléphone quand son Alpha avait répondu, et il ne rata pas la façon dont Mason avait presque sauté dans sa voiture, «Je viens de voir Mason, son frère est en ville.»


	11. Chapter 11

Derek avait mal à la tête. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Il s'était forcé à ne pas écouter la conversation de Stiles et d'Isaac qui étaient au deuxième, même s'il entendit le nom d'Érica à un moment donné, et cela ne fit qu'ajouter à sa confusion. Mais tout se mit à aller de travers quand l'Alpha de l'autre Meute, la Meute qui essayait de prendre leur territoire, arriva. Il ne s'était pas adressé à Derek, il avait seulement attendu et Derek avait pu renifler l'odeur soudaine d'excitation et de douleur dans l'air lorsque Stiles était sorti de la maison.

Avec rien d'autre sur le dos qu'une paire de jeans!

Ça le mit en colère pour environ cinq seconde que Stiles se positionne devant lui. Son loup avait paniqué, voulant protéger Stiles, voulant l'emporter loin de l'autre Alpha. Mais il fut réduit au silence lorsque Stiles se mit à parler. Il ne voulu pas penser à la raison pour laquelle les deux hommes se connaissaient et il eu la parfaite excuse lorsqu'ils firent mention d'un certain Rory.

Le seul Rory qu'il connaissait était un Alpha qui était installé quelques territoires plus loin. Apparemment il avait pris de l'importance depuis que Derek l'avait vu, il y avait de cela un peu plus d'une décennie alors que sa famille était encore en vie. Rory était reconnu pour prendre sous son aile les âmes égarées, mais il avait toujours été quelqu'un qu'on pouvait relativement facilement renverser. Il n'avait jamais été un combattant. Jusqu'à récemment si les rumeurs étaient vraies. Mais même si c'était le cas, c'était son Béta de tête qui faisait la plupart des combats pour lui.

Cependant, ce qui fit faire les cents pas et grogner le loup à l'intérieur de lui, c'est qu'il se concentra sur la conversation que Stiles avait avec l'autre Alpha et il commença à réaliser quelque chose. Quelque chose qui fut confirmé par le baiser. Le baiser qui fit bouillir les sangs de Derek et qui le fit se transformer dans sa forme béta. Il ne se soucia même pas que sa Meute le regarde étrangement, la seule chose sur laquelle il arrivait à se concentrer était le battement régulier du cœur de Stiles et sur le fait qu'il avait été dans une relation avec l'autre Alpha.

Une autre personne avait touché son Stiles. Son Compagnon. Son loup n'aimait pas ça et pour être complètement honnête, Derek non plus. La seule chose qui le retenait était que la seule excitation qu'il détectait était celle de l'autre Alpha. Avec un air suffisant, Stiles recula en pressant son téléphone contre son oreille, mais il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement excité. C'était plus comme s'il l'avait fait seulement parce qu'il le pouvait, plutôt que vraiment par désir.

Le fait est qu'il n'avait jamais réalisé avant aujourd'hui que Stiles était gay. Il se demanda si les choses avaient pu être différentes s'il avait su que Stiles était gay à l'époque.

Il ne réalisa pas vraiment de quoi Stiles parlait au téléphone, ni à qui il parlait. Il essayait de se concentrer sur les mots, mais il était sans cesse distrait par d'autres bruits. Comme le son des battements de cœur de Stiles, le son de sa respiration, le son de Stiles qui donnait de petits coups de pieds dans la poussière. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que sa voix semblait plus basse qu'elle l'était avant, qu'elle était pleine de confiance, plutôt que sur ce qu'il disait vraiment. Il ne pouvait non plus s'empêcher de se concentrer sur sa bouche, plus rouge qu'a l'habitude et légèrement enflée, il ne pouvait en détacher les yeux, mais il ne pensa pas à discerner les mots que la bouche de Stiles formait.

«Alors, c'est qui lui déjà?» demanda Cooper, un de ses nouveaux loups; et par nouveau il voulait dire qu'il avait été transformé après le départ de Stiles. Il oubliait que ce n'était pas tout le monde qui connaissait Stiles.

«C'est Stiles,» expliqua Lydia, «Il faisait parti de la Meute quand il était humain, il est la kryptonite de Derek genre.»

Ce qui était un euphémisme. Stiles était celui qui pouvait tout se permettre. Stiles n'arrêtait pas de pousser les limites de Derek, essayant de provoquer une réaction chez lui, mais il ne semblait pas comprendre que chacune de ses menaces étaient vides. Il ne ferait jamais de mal à Stiles, il ne lui arracherait jamais la trachée avec ses dents ou n'endommagerait sa peau parfaite. C'est juste qu'il ne savait pas comment le lui dire. Il n'avait jamais vraiment voulu le dire à Stiles, parce que pour être complètement honnête, il avait peur.

Il avait peur du fait que Stiles lui tienne tête, mais aussi de la façon dont il se souciait de lui. Quand Derek s'était fait tiré dessus par les chasseurs – pas la première fois, mais la seconde – Stiles était resté avec lui, lui caressant légèrement le visage pour le calmer, même s'il pensait que Derek était endormi. Surtout qu'il pensait que Derek était endormi. Il avait peur de ce que Stiles lui faisait ressentir, parce que ça avait été hors de question lorsque Stiles était humain. Il aurait pu blesser Stiles, il aurait pu le ruiner et le briser.

Maintenant qu'il était un loup-garou, il ne savait plus quoi penser.

À seulement quelques pas, Stiles relâcha un soupir et raccrocha le téléphone, le fermant et le remettant dans sa poche. Il se retourna vers Derek et lui envoya un sourire nerveux qui fit sursauter légèrement le cœur de Derek dans sa poitrine. Il ne manqua pas la façon dont Stiles fronça un peu les sourcils lorsqu'il le remarqua.

«Nous sommes chanceux parce qu'ils étaient déjà en route pour me faire une surprise ou je ne sais pas trop, ils devraient être là dans environ une heure,» expliqua Stiles, leur parlant à tous même si son regard était dirigé sur Derek, «Nous voudrions demander le droit de camper sur votre territoire et bien sûr nous allons tout faire pour vous aider à éliminer la menace qui pèse sur vous. Par contre, nous voudrions demander de nous réserver le droit de mettre à mort le frère de Mason dû à un droit de longue date. Nous avons aussi un petit dans nos rangs, nous aurions donc besoin d'avoir au moins l'un d'entre nous présent avec lui en tout temps.»

Stiles était si formel, comme un vrai Alpha ou un béta de tête dans une négociation de Meute. C'était étrange d'entendre ces mots venir de la bouche de Stiles. Mais cette surprise fût mélangée avec le choc alors qu'il comprit ce que disait Stiles. Les implications de ce que disait Stiles. Il avait une Meute, Stiles avait une Meute. Il négociait les droits de passage et de mise à mort, la présence d'un petit, Stiles avait une Meute.

Stiles ne faisait pas parti de sa Meute.

Derek se senti stupide de ne pas avoir réalisé cela, de ne pas avoir compris pourquoi il y avait autant d'odeurs rattachés à la peau de Stiles. Dieu merci, ce n'est pas lui qui posa la question. Ce ne fut pas lui qui eut l'air d'un idiot et honnêtement, Scott en avait si souvent l'air de toute façon que Stiles ne sourcilla même pas. «Attends, quoi, tu as une Meute?»

Envoyant un regard de côté à la personne qui avait été son meilleur ami, Stiles roula les yeux au ciel. «Oui, j'ai une Meute, ça fait huit ans que j'ai une Meute, ce n'est plus vraiment une nouvelle pour moi maintenant,» dit Stiles, se massant le cou, «Je leur ai dit de venir directement ici, est-ce que c'est correct?»

Il regarda Derek en disant cela, mais il avait l'impression que Stiles essayer de ne pas le regarder du tout.

Il hocha la tête d'un air hébété, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix, parce que ça n'arrivait pas souvent que Derek ne soit pas en contrôle, mais c'était le cas présentement. C'est juste qu'il y avait quelque chose à voir Stiles être aussi sérieux et aussi… confiant qui était ridiculement sexy. Et il savait que les gens autour de lui pouvaient sentir son excitation dans l'air, mais il s'en foutait. Rien ne le préoccupait sinon le rouge qui montait aux joues de Stiles lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte. Et le fait que cette rougeur se répandait à son cou, soulignant la peau pâle de ses clavicules.

C'était magnifique.

«Nous sommes quatorze,» dit Stiles, répondant à la question que personne n'avait encore demandé, «Quatre femelles et un petit.»

Derek décida qu'il n'aimait pas là façon dont Stiles avait dit 'nous' et ne voulait pas dire 'eux'. Il était si concentré à détester ce fait qu'il manqua presque la question indiscrète de Lydia, «Alors, comment est-ce que tu as connu cet Alpha?»

Stiles haussa les épaules, s'appuyant sur la véranda. Isaac se déplaça instantanément et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, se pressant à lui comme si Stiles avait tout ce qu'Isaac ne pourrait jamais vouloir. Derek soupçonna qu'il devait y avoir une histoire de cachée là, c'était obligé, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il y avait quoi que ce soit de sexuel. Les odeurs qu'émettaient Isaac était la confiance et le réconfort, rien de connecté au désir sexuel. Derek ne manqua pas de remarquer que les doigts de Stiles se refermèrent autour de l'avant-bras d'Isaac sans même y penser.

«Nous nous sommes fréquenté pendant un moment,» expliqua Stiles, «Puis son frère a tué Sam, un de mes frère de Meute et tout es parti en l'air, c'est aussi simple que ça.»

«Combien de temps vous vous êtes fréquenté?» demanda Allison, s'assoyant en indien sur le sol à côté de Stiles. Le jeune Stiles qui était vierge lorsqu'il était parti était maintenant revenu avec beaucoup de confiance et apparemment expérimenté, devenu loup-garou et trainant derrière lui une Meute. Derek n'arrivait pas à s'y faire, comme il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser aux choses que Stiles pouvait faire avec sa bouche auxquels l'autre Alpha avait fait allusion.

Cette pensé rendait Derek jaloux et curieux à la fois.

«Environ un an je pense,» dit Stiles, haussant les épaule comme si c'était sans importance, «Sa Meute est ce qu'on pourrait appeler nomade, mais ils sont resté aux alentours pendant qu'on est sorti ensemble.»

«C'était le grand amour alors,» dit Lydia, et c'était une observation, non pas une question.

Derek tressaillit et pensa qu'il était sur le point de vomir.

Stiles renifla. «Pour lui,» répliqua-t-il, «T'as manqué le bout où il a reconnu qu'il m'avait dit que j'étais émotionnellement handicapé?» Derek se demanda pourquoi Stiles ne semblait pas être surpris de se faire surnommé de cette façon.

Quelque chose à l'intérieur de Derek sembla se détendre, mais il n'arrivait pas à se laisser aller et s'installer au sol avec Stiles comme le reste de la Meute était en train de faire. Même les membres qu'il ne le connaissait pas.

Et puis ils commencèrent à poser des questions sur la Meute de Stiles. Derek était si concentré sur ce que disait Stiles, l'observant avec tant d'intérêt qu'il n'entendit même pas le grondement de la moto ou l'odeur d'un autre loup jusqu'à ce que Stiles soit sur ses pieds. Il se jeta littéralement sur la personne vêtue de cuir qui s'éloignait de la moto. Le loup garou rejeta la tête vers l'arrière et se mit à rire en attrapant Stiles, les deux s'écrasant au sol sans s'en soucier le moins du monde.

Ce fut à ce moment là que les implications du fait que Stiles ait une meute se firent clair dans l'esprit de Derek. À l'intérieur de lui, son loup gémit.

* * *

Oui, je sais, c'est cruel, on a envie de lire la suite hein? Ne vous en faites pas, c'est un de mes chapitres préférés, vous devriez l'avoir sous peu :)


	12. Chapter 12

Stiles n'hésita même pas une seconde. Il se lança sur Lee, s'enveloppant dans l'odeur familière et réconfortante de la Meute, de la famille et de la maison. Lee s'esclaffa juste avant l'impact et continua à rire, il lança sa tête vers l'arrière et ses yeux bleu brillant s'illuminèrent d'un cercle ambre. Sa veste de cuir craqua un peu au contact de la peau de Stiles et ils s'écrasèrent tout les deux au sol, les bras de Stiles s'enroulèrent autour du cou de Lee et il l'attira plus près de lui encore.

Il lécha le long du cou de Lee, se blottissant dans sa chaleur d'une façon qui contenait à peine son bonheur et son soulagement. C'était compréhensible, parce que c'était Lee, c'était la Meute et ça faisait trop longtemps depuis que Stiles l'avait vu. Depuis qu'il ait vu qui que ce soit de la Meute. Pendant huit ans, ils avaient été à peine séparés et Stiles n'avait pas réalisé à quel point ils lui avaient manqué avant qu'il ne voit Lee.

Lee le poussa un peu sous la mâchoire puis rejeta sa tête vers l'arrière, exposant sa gorge dans une démonstration claire de soumission, mais qui était aussi une façon de s'accueillir. Stiles avait un rang plus élevé, il était le Béta de tête mais leur Meute n'avait jamais beaucoup utilisé les titres. Pas comme les autres Meutes le faisait.

«Où sont les autres?» demanda Stiles une fois qu'ils se remirent sur pied. Il épousseta ses jeans puis s'étira pour enlever la terre du dos de la veste de cuir de Lee.

«Je te l'ai déjà dit, la moto c'est le meilleur moyen de voyager,» dit Lee, roulant les épaules et regardant la Meute de Derek derrière Stiles, visiblement un peu nerveux. Mais le fait que Stiles ne soit pas nerveux l'aida à se calmer un peu. «Tu n'as pas besoin de te soucier des bouchons de circulation quand tu es en moto.»

Stiles renifla et roula les yeux, «Ouais, mais tu te souviens de notre discussion à propos du fait qu'on soit une Meute, pas un groupe de motard?»

Lee lui fit une grimace puis lui donna un petit coup avec son épaule, transférant son odeur d'une façon pas vraiment subtile. Ils se retournèrent tout les deux vers le reste de la Meute de Derek et Stiles ne manqua pas de remarquer la façon dont le regard de Lee se dirigea immédiatement sur Isaac. Il lança un regard à Stiles à nouveau comme pour lui demander la permission.

«Isaac, viens ici une seconde,» dit Stiles, d'une voix douce pour être sûr qu'il sache que ce n'était pas un commandement, seulement une requête. Néanmoins Isaac se précipita comme si le sol était soudainement en feu sous ses pieds. «Isaac, je te présente Lee, Lee, voici Isaac.»

Isaac se balança sur les talons, un peu gêné, ne comprenant visiblement pas pourquoi il était ressorti du lot. Normalement, selon le protocole, Stiles aurait dû présenter Lee à Derek en premier, mais bon, ils n'avaient jamais été reconnus pour faire les choses au pied de la lettre.

«Au nom de ma Meute, je voulais te remercier,» dit Lee, ce qui fit agrandir les yeux d'Isaac un peu et il regarda Stiles comme pour voir si c'était correct. Visiblement, il n'était pas sûr s'il était supposé s'adressé à Lee ou quoi.

Stiles du résister à l'envie de rire autant qu'a l'envie qu'il avait de le prendre dans ses bras.

«Tu étais la Meute de Stiles quand il en a eu besoin,» expliqua Lee quand il vit Isaac froncer les sourcils, laissant tomber le ton formel complètement et en mettant ses mains dans ses poches, son bras étant toujours appuyé contre Stiles, «Ça fait de toi un membre de la famille de la seule façon qui compte, si jamais tu as besoins de quoi que ce soit, tu n'as qu'a demander.»

Puis Lee envoya à Isaac un sourire à faire fondre les cœurs. Pour dire les choses crûment, Lee était magnifique, grand et blond avec des yeux d'un bleu incroyable. C'aurait été assez pour rendre Stiles jaloux si Lee n'avait pas été le gars le plus gentil du monde.

«M-Merci,» balbutia Isaac et Stiles ne pu plus résister, il dût prendre le mec dans ses bras. Il avait l'air si nerveux et paniqué en se tenant là que Stiles aurait aimé mieux se s'arracher les yeux que de le laisser une minute de plus dans cet état. Isaac se détendit presqu'instantanément dans son étreinte, blottissant son visage sous là mâchoire de Stiles alors que la tension évacuait son corps.

«Euh… il se pourrait que j'ai parlé de notre Meute de Deux,» marmonna Stiles dans son oreille, souriant alors que les boucles d'Isaac lui chatouillaient le visage.

Isaac se mit à rire, ses mains s'agrippant un peu plus à Stiles et Stiles se dit que peut-être que lui et Isaac avaient toujours été frère de Meute. Il serait toujours un peu l'Alpha d'Isaac, juste un peu. Parce qu'avant que Stiles parte de Beacon Hills, il savait que s'il avait un problème, Isaac s'adresserait à Stiles avant Derek. Isaac irait vers Stiles en premier, lancerait toujours un regard à Stiles avant de donner une information. C'était comme s'il avait secrètement demandé son approbation et l'avait subtilement traité comme un loup de plus haut rang. Ça avait toujours fais germer un sentiment agréable dans la poitrine de Stiles. Ce dont il n'avait aucune idée, c'était ce qui avait bien pu faire que Stiles soit devenu un Alpha pour Isaac. Il ne savait pas trop si ça venait du fait que Derek ne portait pas assez attention à Isaac ou bien si Isaac répondait tout simplement mieux aux bras réconfortant et aux caresses calmantes plutôt qu'aux durs entraînements et à la violence.

Au bout du compte, il s'était toujours dit qu'il était mieux de ne pas connaître la réponse à cette question.

«Dans combien de temps tu penses qu'ils vont arriver?» demanda-t-il à Lee, se détachant un peu d'Isaac et mettant les mains dans les poches de ses jeans serrée.

«Bien, Jason parlait d'arrêter dans un McDonalds, alors ça se peut qu'ils soient arrêter au service à l'auto,» admit Lee, se passant une main dans les cheveux, «Mais ils n'auront pas pris les trois voitures pour ça, alors je crois qu'au moins Jay, Mona et Callum devraient arriver bientôt.»

«Alors c'était les arrangements habituels?» demanda-t-il, se laissant tombé au sol à l'endroit où il était assied avant que Lee n'arrive. Il ne fut pas surpris lorsqu'il vit que la Meute de Derek fit de la place pour que Lee puisse s'asseoir près de lui, le regardant prudemment. Isaac quant à lui, se laissa tombé joyeusement de l'autre côté de Stiles, regardant tout de ses grands yeux.

Stiles n'avait pas le courage de regarder Derek.

Normalement ils voyageaient dans trois voitures plus Lee sur sa moto. Rory, Lucy, Maggie, Martin et plus souvent qu'autrement Jason – parce que le gars pouvait être si ennuyant peu importe à quel point ils l'aimaient – prenait le mini-van qui était équipé d'un mini frigo et d'une table à l'arrière. Jay, callum et Mona prenait l'Impala de Jay et tout le reste de la Meute se serrait dans le Range Rover.

Bien sûr, c'était juste pour les longs voyages, autrement tout le monde partait à deux dans leur propre voiture. Stiles et Maggie se mettaient fréquemment dans le pétrin parce qu'il prenait le camion et rejouait la scène de Teen Wolf avec Michael. Ce qui signifiait que l'un deux faisait l'idiot dans la boîte du camion pendant que l'autre conduisait. Après que Rory les ait avertis au moins une dizaine de fois, Stiles lui avait fait remarquer qu'au moins ils ne le faisaient pas sur le toit du mini-van.

«Ouais,» acquiesça Lee, se pressant contre Stiles et essayant de faire transférer son odeur parmi tout celles qui étaient étrangères. Stiles avaient déjà décidé qu'il allait faire les présentations lorsque tout le monde serait arrivé pour ne pas avoir besoin de les faire plusieurs fois. «Malgré que Jason a fait la route avec Brady pendant un moment, mais Sax à commencé à menacer de lui arracher la tête et finalement Jason à été obligé de retourner avec Rory.»

Il renifla, «Est-ce qu'il va finir par apprendre que pendant les longs trajets en voiture, Sax n'est vraiment pas quelqu'un qu'on doit mettre en colère?»

Lee haussa les épaules, «Je suis sûr que si tu avais été là tu aurais trouvé un moyen de le calmer.»

Ne disant rien, Stiles lui donna juste une petite claque et ne regarda définitivement pas Derek. Il pouvait presque sentir l'Alpha de l'autre Meute se raidir et Stiles n'était même pas près de lui.

«Est-ce que Sax est ton petit ami?» demanda Lydia, plus fouineuse que jamais et la lueur dans ses yeux impliquait visiblement qu'elle pensait que l'incident avec Mason auparavant était beaucoup plus risqué qu'il ne l'avait été. Stiles commençait à souhaiter de ne pas avoir fait cela, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait fait. Probablement par habitude.

«Nah, ils baisent juste une fois de temps en temps,» dit Lee avec absolument aucun tact.

Stiles le foudroya du regard, «Tu sais, il y a des choses que tu n'as pas à partager.»

«Ce n'était pas toi qui disait que si tu ne veux pas parler de quelque chose, tu n'avais qu'a pas le faire?» demanda Lee, levant un sourcil.

«J'ai dit ça à Jason après le putain d'incident avec le dildo,» dit Stiles, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues, «Situation complètement différente et tu sais que je ne cherchais qu'une excuse pour pouvoir le taquiner encore un peu.»

Lee sourit narquoisement, sans doute au souvenir de l'évènement en question, qu'aucun d'entre eux ne voulait revivre même si ça avait été hilarant.

«Vous êtes combien dans votre Meute?» demanda Jackson et Stiles pouvait dire par le regard qu'il avait qu'il pensait plus à la façon que ça allait pouvoir les aider dans leur guerre de Meutes contre Mason et moins au nombre de gens qu'il allait devoir rencontrer.

«Quatorze,» dit Stiles, «Je l'ai déjà dit à Derek.»

Jackson haussa les épaules, «Ouais bien, j'écoutais pas.» Et ça ne le surpris pas le moins du monde. Jackson n'avait pas vraiment changé découvrit-il, ni dans son allure, ni dans sa personnalité. Pas que Stiles lui ait vraiment parlé, mais cette seule phrase venait de le prouver.

«Surprise, surprise,» marmonna Lydia à son intention, lui flashant un sourire qu'il n'aurait jamais pu tirer d'elle alors qu'il habitait encore à Beacon Hills. Elle n'arrêtait pas de le regarder différemment maintenant elle lui parlait et c'était étrange parce qu'il ne comprenait absolument pas comment c'était arrivé. Il se demanda si c'était parce qu'il était comme un nouveau jouet, ou plutôt un vieux jouet devenu intéressant, avec lequel elle pouvait s'amuser.

Ou il y avait peut-être une autre raison. Il ne savait pas vraiment.

«Alors, Lee, qu'est-ce que tu fais?» demanda Isaac lorsque le silence s'installa. Cela fit l'affaire de Stiles, parce que même s'il n'était plus un jeune hyperactif, le silence le mettait quand même mal à l'aise. Et il devait admettre qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir de la fierté qu'Isaac soit en train de se détendre. «Comme travail je veux dire?»

«Je suis un conseiller bancaire,» répondit Lee, envoyant à Isaac un autre de ses sourires ravageurs.

Scott fronça les sourcils, «T'as pas l'air d'un conseiller bancaire.»

«Et tu peux me dire à quoi est supposé ressembler un conseiller bancaire, Scott, sérieusement?» demanda Stiles, son rire transparaissant dans ses mots alors qui pris possessivement le poignet de Lee dans sa main pendant un instant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi parfois il avait le besoin de faire des choses comme ça. Pourquoi il ressentait le besoin de défendre des membres de sa Meute pour des petits détails stupides et sans importances, des petites choses qui souvent n'étaient même pas des insultes.

Lee répondit en passant son pousse sur le pouls à son poignet comme si de rien n'était et Stiles se détendit. Il mit ça sur le dos de sa nervosité due au fait que Derek le fixait du regard sans arrêt!

«Ils sont arrivés,» dit soudainement Lee, regardant dans la direction de la route et pas plus de cinq minutes plus tard, l'Impala se stationnait à côté de la moto de Lee et un petit bonhomme sautait hors de la voiture, un grand sourire nerveux sur le visage.

Stiles croyait sincèrement que c'était physiquement impossible de ne pas lui rendre son sourire.


	13. Chapter 13

Derek regarda le louveteau, le petit s'élança vers Stiles, atterrissant directement dans ses bras et l'étreignit sans aucune gêne. Il devait avoir environ neuf ans, peut-être dix et Derek pouvait se souvenir qu'à cet âge il se sauvait de toute étreintes que sa Meute, sa famille avait essayé de lui donner. Bien sûr aujourd'hui il le regrettait, mais il ne pouvait pas le savoir à l'époque.

Mais ce petit, ça ne semblait pas le déranger du tout et Derek se mit à penser que c'était peut-être juste quelque chose à propos de Stiles. Quelque chose à propos de Stiles qui attirait les jeunes et les âmes pures et innocentes. Ce petit. Isaac. Isaac semblait être attiré vers Stiles et ce n'était pas d'une façon sexuelle, c'est de la façon qu'un petit au cœur brisé se presserait contre son Alpha. Juste assied dehors, Isaac ne semblait pas vouloir s'éloigné de Stiles, réagissant aux nouvelles personnes, à la nouvelle situation en s'appuyant sur la personne qui lui procurait un sentiment de sécurité. Et cette personne n'était pas son Alpha, non, cette personne était Stiles.

Stiles avaient toujours attiré les gens dans le besoin semblait-il. Putain, des fois Derek se disait que c'était pour cela que Stiles l'attirait. Derek était un homme brisé et il s'émiettait d'une façon que personne ne pouvait imaginer, mais il y avait juste quelque chose à propos de Stiles. Il y avait toujours eu quelque chose à propos de Stiles. Ses frôlements accidentels brûlaient la peau de Derek et même s'il s'éloignait du contact en grondant, cela ne changeait pas le fait que ce contact éveillait quelque chose en lui à chaque fois. Et cela faisait peur à Derek, lui faisait plus peur qu'il ne voudrait jamais l'avouer parce qu'il n'était pas capable de s'imaginer autrement que froid et gelé à l'intérieur. C'était complètement en dehors de sa zone de confort.

Et pourtant, graduellement il découvrit que Stiles n'avait même pas besoin de le toucher pour adoucir la douleur des souvenirs. C'était son sourire. C'était la façon qu'il avait de faire sentir à quelqu'un qu'il était le seul dans la pièce, le seul sur lequel il avait l'intention de porter son attention. La manière qu'il avait de le faire sans effort, juste parce que c'était dans sa nature. C'était magnifique. Stiles était magnifique.

Derek ne l'était pas. Derek était plein de bords tranchants, il était rempli de souvenirs douloureux et de mots durs et il ne pouvait prendre la chance de ruiner Stiles. Il ne voulait pas ruiner la beauté de Stiles. Il ne le pouvait tout simplement pas. En même temps, il n'avait jamais vraiment été capable de se tenir loin.

Il s'était toujours senti égoïste et mauvais quand il voyait les sourires de Stiles, et qu'il les emmagasinait en lui, dans ses souvenirs. Il s'était toujours senti comme s'il commettait un sacrilège, altérant sa perfection; mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il pouvait s'en empêcher.

Alors cette fois-ci, comme toutes fois d'avant, Derek regarda de loin alors que Stiles soulevait le petit beaucoup trop facilement pour un humain. Une autre évidence que quelque chose à propos de Stiles n'était plus aussi innocent ou aussi fragile maintenant. Un rappel que Stiles avait aussi quelques bords tranchants dorénavant. Le petit éclata de rire et il n'y avait plus eu de rire comme ça dans la maison Hale depuis des années. Pas depuis Stiles. Derek ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi; parce que les gens riait, sa Meute riait, mais pas de cette manière. Pas avec cet abandon et cette absence total de soucis, pas avec des yeux qui brillaient et une joie totale s'inscrivant dans tout leur traits.

La Meute de Stiles – Dieu que Derek détester penser ça! – se tenait un peu sur le côté en observant et Derek remarqua qu'ils regardaient Stiles comme s'il était celui qui était en charge. Comme s'il avait un rang plus élevé. Peut-être que c'était le cas. Ça faisait du sens, parce qu'il n'y avait jamais rien eu à propos de Stiles qui avait été soumis. Même quand il s'était écrasé devant les menaces de Derek, il ne s'était jamais soumis. Il n'avait jamais exposé sa gorge, pas une seule fois. Et maintenant, maintenant il y avait quelque chose en regardant Stiles être un loup-garou qui fit penser à Derek que Stiles était un loup-garou exceptionnel. Ce à quoi Derek ne voulait pas penser c'était à ce Béta de tête, celui dont tout le monde parlait. Il ne voulait pas penser à la possibilité que Stiles exposerait sa gorge pour lui.

Tout comme Derek ne voulait pas rencontrer ce gars, Sax, celui avec qui Stiles couchait. Ça le rendait malade et il voyait rouge, ça lui donnait envie de s'arracher les yeux, juste pour voir si ça l'aiderait à se sentir mieux.

Une fois que Stiles déposa le garçon, même si le petit resta près, sans doute par instinct maintenant qu'il était en territoire étranger, les deux autres arrivants se rapprochèrent. Les deux passèrent leurs bras autour de Stiles en même temps, instinctivement, le marquant avec leur odeur. La femme était visiblement la mère du petit si on se fait à leur ressemblance. Tout les deux avaient la peau mate et les cheveux foncés, avec les pommettes hautes. Ils avaient presque une allure féline, mais ils se comportaient et avait l'odeur des loups.

Le mâle était plus court et avait une masse compacte, bâti comme Boyd avec juste un peu moins de poids. Il était tout sourire, mais il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qui disait clairement qu'il défendrait ses compagnons de meute sans aucune hésitation. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur l'enfant, s'assurant qu'il n'était pas en danger et Derek pouvait très bien comprendre cela. C'était la raison pour laquelle Lexie était à l'intérieur avec Allison et n'était pas sortie dehors.

Il se dit que cela en disait long qu'ils soient venu sur le territoire de Derek avec un louveteau. Il se dit qu'ils devaient vraiment être confiants dans leurs habiletés guerrières et il devait admettre que si les rumeurs étaient vraies, cette confiance était bien méritée.

La preuve de la position dominante de Stiles fut démontrée alors qu'il lécha leur gorge à tout les deux, rapidement, comme s'il en avait besoin alors qu'il goutait à leur peau avant de se blottir contre leur gorge, les marquant de son odeur. Cette vue fit mal à Derek parce que ça lui faisait réaliser à quel point les membres de cette Meute étaient près les uns des autres. Ils n'avaient pas été séparé pendant très longtemps et pourtant ils accueillaient Stiles comme sa propre meute aurait du le faire. Ils l'accueillaient comme si ça faisait des années qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu et non pas des jours et cette dépendance, ce besoin montrait clairement à quel point les liens qui les unissaient étaient forts.

Ils étaient une famille et Derek se senti jaloux non seulement parce qu'il devait admettre que les liens de sa Meute n'étaient pas aussi fort – ils l'étaient, il ne disait pas qu'ils ne l'étaient pas, parce qu'ils l'étaient, mais ceux de la Meute de Stiles étaient à un tout autre niveau – mais aussi parce qu'il voulait avoir ce droit. Il voulait pouvoir être aussi près de Stiles sans avoir à se sentir honteux de quoi que ce soit. Il voulait être aussi confortable avec lui et que Stiles soit aussi confortable en retour.

Celui qui était arrivé en moto, Lee, se tint un peu à l'écart des deux autres alors qu'ils se détachèrent finalement de Stiles. Lee était surprenant dans le fait qu'il semblait parfaitement content d'être un peu à l'écart de sa Meute, demeurant avec la Meute de Derek alors que Stiles était accueilli. Derek ne manqua pas les regards protecteurs que Lee envoyait à Isaac; ni la façon dont Isaac avait été celui qui avait été présenté en premier. Il avait été remercié et accueilli pratiquement comme s'il avait fait parti de leur Meute et cela déstabilisa Derek.

Cette phrase que Stiles avait murmurée, «La Meute de Deux,» il ne savait pas pourquoi ça le mettait en colère. Il pensa que c'était parce qu'il ne la comprenait pas. Isaac faisait parti de sa Meute, Stiles avait fait parti de sa Meute, ils étaient plus que deux. Et pourtant Stiles avait insisté sur le fait qu'il n'avait jamais fais parti de la Meute de Derek et Isaac n'avait pas eu l'air de vouloir le contredire. En fait, il avait l'air d'être d'accord. Ce qui était stupide, parce que bien sûr que Stiles avait fait parti de la Meute. Il venait aux réunions de la Meute, flânait avec eux pendant les soirées de Meute, alors Derek ne voyait pas pourquoi il disait qu'il ne faisait pas parti de la Meute.

Il prit une note mentale de demander à Isaac plus tard, parce qu'il savait que Stiles ne lui donnerait pas une réponse directe. Ça l'ennuyait de le savoir sans l'ombre d'un doute.

La femelle fut la première à porter attention à Derek, ce qui était étrange si on tenait compte que la première chose que les loups devaient faire était de reconnaître un Alpha, que ce soit ou non leur propre Alpha. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait fait, ils ne lui avaient lancé que quelques regards en passant. Cette femelle par contre, elle ne fit que le fixer du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à se sentir inconfortable, surtout qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle le jugeait ou quelque chose du genre.

Derek se demanda ce que ça voulait dire.

«Oh en passant les gars, il y a quelque chose que je pense que vous devriez savoir,» marmonna Stiles et puis texta ce que cette chose était apparemment si on se fiait au fait qu'ils regardèrent tous leur téléphone instantanément.

Les yeux de Lee s'agrandir un peu lors qu'il lu le message et regarda Stiles, «Mec, va falloir que dise ça à Maggie, je pense qu'elle était en train d'aiguiser ses griffes en s'en venant ici.»

«Merde,» murmura Stiles puis il se mit à taper frénétiquement sur son téléphone, visiblement à cette fille, Maggie et Derek se retrouva encore plus confus.

«Est-ce que tu es Derek?»

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte du fait que le louveteau était en face de lui avant qu'il se mette à parler. Il le regarda, surpris que sa mère l'ait laissé s'approcher aussi près de lui, même si Derek n'allait pas faire de mal à un louveteau. Les petits étaient précieux, ils devaient être protégés, c'est ce que ses parents lui avait enseigné.

«Hum… oui,» répondit-il, puisque qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment mentir et qu'il ne voyait pas de mal à l'admettre.

Il put sentir l'ennui du louveteau presqu'instantanément. «Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Stiles?» demanda l'enfant de la manière crue que seuls les enfants maîtrisent.

Derek eu à peine le temps d'enregistrer ce qu'il venait d'entendre avant que la panique de Stiles le frappe en vagues alors qu'il se lançait vers le louveteau, l'attrapant par la taille et le secouant un peu alors qu'il l'éloignait. «C'est quoi votre foutu problème les gars, arrêtez de partager de l'information que vous ne devriez pas partagez!» dit Stiles entre ses dents, mais son visage s'adoucit presque immédiatement lorsqu'il vit la moue de l'enfant.

Et Derek ne su pas ce que c'était sensé vouloir dire, mais ce qui était sûr, c'était que Stiles avait parlé de lui au moins un peu. D'une façon ou d'une autre, que ce soit une bonne chose ou non, Derek se surpris à sourire pour la première fois depuis longtemps.


	14. Chapter 14

_Et voila! Je sais que plusieurs d'entre vous sont impatiente de lire la suite! Mais j'ai eu un weekend bien chargé, plein de beau temps au soleil dans la forêt, pas d'accès à un ordinateur, décrochage complet! Mais voilà, je ne vous ai pas oublié, voici le prochain chapitre. Il se peut bien que je poste moins régulièrement maintenant, mon fils étant arrivé pour l'été, je vais avoir beaucoup moins de temps, mais on va arriver au bout de cette histoire, je vous le jure! Encore un gros merci pour tout vos beaux commentaires, ça fait toujours chaud au coeur, et c'est vraiment plaisant de voir que cette histoire vous plaît autant qu'a moi!_

_Bon, trève de bla bla,_

_bonne lecture!_

* * *

Quand elle arriva, elle se précipita vers Stiles. Il devait admettre que ses hanches se balancèrent d'une façon qui était extrêmement sexy même s'il n'était plus vraiment attiré par les filles maintenant. Elle sourit et cela illumina tout son visage. Maggie était belle, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Son héritage irlandais lui avait laissé une chevelure rousse foncée qui cascadait sur ses épaules en boucles, des yeux couleur émeraude et une peau crème. Elle était sans défaut, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre la bouche ou se mette à boire du whiskey, mais bon, avoir des défauts est ce qui fait de vous un humain.

Elle sauta dans les bras de Stiles aussitôt qu'elle fut assez près, ses bras autours de son cou et ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il pouvait sentir ses talons de huit pouces s'enfoncer dans ses fesses à travers ses jeans, mais il était heureux qu'elle ne lui ait pas marché sur pieds à la place. Habituellement c'était la première chose qui arrivait lorsqu'elle portait des souliers comme ça. Stiles était chanceux apparemment.

«Tu m'as manqué crétin,» sa voix était pratiquement un bas gémissement dans son oreille, même s'il savait qu'elle renierait son ton de voix plus tard s'il le lui faisait remarquer.

«C'est bien impoli ça,» murmura-t-il, léchant le long de son cou. Maggie se tortilla contre lui et c'était assez clair qu'elle n'allait pas lâcher de sitôt. Il fut sauvé d'être obliger de se détacher d'elle lorsqu'ils furent tout les deux plaqués au sol.

Stiles émit un grondement ennuyé qui se dissipa rapidement quand Jason se blotti sur son flanc, une expression piteuse sur le visage. Sax apparu sur l'autre côté et lui fit une petite lichette sur la joue comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, souriant. Et puis, tout le monde sembla juste se joindre à eux, sautant dans le tas et lui touchant d'une façon ou d'une autre, créant un gros amalgame, un peu comme les portées de chiots qui dorment les uns sur les autres. Même Lucy s'y faufila, mais c'était la façon dont Rory s'agenouilla près de sa tête qui signifiait le plus.

Stiles n'exposa pas sa gorge, il se refusait à le faire, même pour son Alpha, mais Rory n'en n'avait jamais fait de cas. Il appuya sa joue contre celle de Stiles et cogna maladroitement leurs nez comme s'ils étaient des loups puis se releva. Stiles savait que son Alpha suivait l'étiquette et qu'il s'en allait voir Derek, mais il ne voulait pas particulièrement se concentrer sur cette conversation, et même s'il l'avait voulu, il était plus distrait par le fait que sa poitrine était désormais humide.

«Jason, je te jure que si tu fais exprès pour me baver dessus, je vais te tuer,» grogna-t-il, sachant qu'il n'était pas complètement à côté de la plaque lorsqu'il entendit Jason glapir et essayer de se sortir du milieu de la pile, faisant tombé les autres.

Tout le monde pris le temps dont ils avaient besoin pour se relever et Stiles ne savait pas s'il devait être surpris par le fait que la seule personne qui restait contre lui était Isaac. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était joint à eux et il commençait à se dire que peut-être qu'Isaac avait développé un genre d'anxiété de séparation. Stiles ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir vu la façon dont il était parti.

«Putain, mais c'est qui lui?»

Bien sûr c'était Jason qui avait dû poser cette question et Stiles fut vraiment content d'avoir sa meilleure amie à ce moment, parce qu'elle n'hésita même pas une seconde avant de plaqué Jason au sol après l'avoir fait tombé facilement d'un cou derrière les genoux. «C'est Isaac, espèce d'idiot,» gronda-t-elle, «Alors soit poli ou je vais te transformé en tapis de fourrure, comprendé?»

Jason lui présenta sa gorge en maugréant.

«Je suis sérieuse Jase,» grogna-t-elle, «Comportes-toi bien ou je te jure que de l'aconit vas se retrouver dans ton tiroir de sous-vêtement.»

«T'as déjà utilisé cette menace cette semaine,» lui rappela Stiles, toujours prêt à aider, parce qu'il était vraiment un bon ami. Il le regretta un peu lorsqu'elle atterri sur sa poitrine, un genou de chaque côté, une des ses jambe coincée entre son corps et celui d'Isaac.

«La ferme Stilinski, je suis déjà en colère contre toi,» lui dit-elle, ses yeux se rapetissèrent et elle mit ses mains à plat de chaque côté de sa tête puis se pencha. Ça aurait pu avoir l'air romantique, mais c'était plus menaçant qu'autre chose. «Tu sais qu'elle n'était juste qu'une saloperie de menteuse, alors veux-tu bien me dire pourquoi tu n'as pas encore fait les premiers pas?»

Et bien sûr, bien sûr qu'elle était déjà au courant.

«Parce que les choses ne sont pas aussi simple ma chérie,» répliqua-t-il, un petit sourire arrogant au visage avant de les retourner et de la plaquer au sol en la piégeant. Elle fit la moue lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger. «Et de toute façon, qu'est-ce que te fais penser que je ne l'ai pas fait?»

Elle lui envoya un regard sévère en entendant cela, parce qu'ils savaient très bien tout les deux qu'il ne l'avait pas fait.

«Laisse-là se lever et fais les présentations,» dit Rory d'une voix qui appelait l'obéissance, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que Stiles allait obéir instantanément. À cause de son expérience avec la Meute de Derek avant qu'il parte de Beacon Hills, il savait que la plupart du temps, les loups ressentaient le besoin de répondre aux demandes de leur Alpha immédiatement. Stiles… pas vraiment.

Néanmoins, il se mit finalement sur ses pieds, Maggie avec lui et se pressa contre Isaac avant que l'autre loup n'ait le temps de le faire lui-même. Le sourire de reconnaissance qu'il reçu valût bien le regard étrange que la Meute de Derek lui donna, Scott et Jackson en particulier.

Ça ne le dérangeait pas qu'ils n'aient pas su pour son amitié avec Isaac. N'importe lequel d'entre eux auraient pu s'en rendre compte s'il avait porté attention le moindrement. A toutes les soirées de Meute où Stiles n'avait pas été invité, Isaac n'y était pas allé non plus et était resté avec Stiles. S'ils s'y étaient arrêtés pour y penser, ils auraient réalisé que ça arrivait à chaque fois que Stiles n'était pas invité – et pour être honnête, c'était la majorité du temps – mais même s'il faisait parti de la Meute, comme Stiles, Isaac se faisait souvent ignoré. Et de là était née la Meute de Deux.

Encore une fois, il présenta Isaac en premier pour continuer sur sa lancée et il remarqua que Lee sembla s'approcher un petit peu, comme s'il essayait de le revendiquer ou quelque chose. Cela fit sourire Stiles, mais il se concentra sur sa tâche, commençant par nommer chacun des membres de la Meute de Derek qu'il connaissait et puis donnant des surnoms étranges à ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas juste pour faire rire un peu les gens et puis il commença à présenter sa propre Meute. Sa propre famille.

Il dut s'arrêter à mi-chemin lorsque Derek se mit à gronder quand il mentionna le nom de Sax.

-000-

«Et voici Sax.»

Derek ne put s'empêcher de découvrir les dents et il se mit à gronder bassement. C'était une réaction primale. Ce loup avait pris quelque chose qui lui appartenait. Tout les yeux se dirigèrent vers lui, puis regardèrent ailleurs rapidement. Tous sauf une paire. C'était la fille, la rousse, Maggie, elle le fixa avec un air vicieux qui pouvait rivaliser avec Lydia. Même Stiles avait dévié son regard rapidement, avec un regard que Derek n'avait pas pu déchiffrer.

Il avait arrêté de présenter les gens alors il avait été apparemment plus déranger par le grognement qu'il le laissait paraître.

«Quoi?» dit-t-il avec raideur quand il en eut assez qu'elle le fixe sans arrêt.

«Ne lui grogne pas après?» dit-elle, sa voix ferme et il pouvait pratiquement goûter à sa colère comme si elle émanait d'elle en vague. Il se dit que ça devait être un trait des femmes rousses, leurs colères étaient juste plus intenses que celles des autres.

Il fronça les sourcils, «Pardon?»

«J'ai dit, ne lui grogne pas après,» répéta-t-elle, se croisant les bras sur la poitrine, «Ou est-ce que tu as été abstinent pendant les neufs dernières années?»

Elle le dénonçait d'une façon si évidente, ne semblant avoir aucun problème à donner l'exacte raison pour laquelle il avait grogné. La façon dont elle le regardait le mettait pratiquement au défi de ne pas lui répondre et Derek avait beau être un Alpha, il n'était pas un idiot. Il savait quand choisir ses batailles.

«Non,» finit-il par admettre.

La femelle renifla, «Justement, alors ferme ta gueule.»

Sur ce, elle se retourna vers sa Meute et l'ignora complètement. Derek fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas encore décidé s'il aimait la Meute de Stiles ou non. Ils avaient des couilles, même le plus jeune, mais il y avait un sens de camaraderie et de protectivité qu'il enviait presque. Il pouvait se souvenir de temps où il avait ça lui aussi, quand il avait été un enfant, avec sa propre famille. Maintenant c'était différent, avec une Meute pleine de Transformés.

C'était étrange de revoir Rory, parce que l'homme n'avait pas changé du tout, mais il y avait eu l'ombre d'une menace, ou peut-être de dégoût dans la façon dont il avait regardé Derek cette fois-ci. Et Derek ne pu s'empêcher de penser que ça avait peut-être quelque chose à voir avec Stiles. Sa Meute entière n'arrêtait pas de lui envoyer des regards, et dire que ça le mettait mal à l'aise n'était pas une exagération.

«Alors, tout ça est bien beau, mais est-ce qu'on peut manger avant que ce soit froid?» c'était Jason, le gars que Maggie avait menacé pour Isaac, qui avait parlé, en poussant du coude la femme à côté de lui. Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler de son nom, mais il pensa que c'était peut-être Tina.

Les noms n'avaient jamais été le point fort de Derek, mais il se dit qu'il n'avait pas nécessairement besoin d'apprendre tout leurs noms. En autant qu'il se souvienne de ceux de Rory et de Lucy, il serait correct. Il n'avait jamais rencontré Lucy avant, mais il pouvait presque sentir le pouvoir qu'elle dégageait. C'en était une qu'il fallait garder à l'œil, parce qu'elle avait ce regard qui disait, 'Je vais te regarder en souriant et puis je vais te poignarder pendant ton sommeil.'

Étonnamment, ce fut Stiles qui donna une taloche derrière la tête de Jason, mais la nourriture fut quand même apportée. Ils en avaient apporté beaucoup, sans doute pour pouvoir partager avec la Meute de Derek s'il en avait voulu, mais quant à lui, il était encore un peu trop tôt pour manger de la malbouffe.

Comme à l'habitude, l'Alpha et sa femelle Alpha, c'est-à-dire Rory et Lucy, choisirent en premier et puis s'assirent en indien l'un en face de l'autre, leurs genoux se touchant et leur nourriture coincé dans l'espace entre leur jambes croisées. Puis le louveteau s'avança pour prendre son Joyeux Festin, envoyant à Stiles un sourire malicieux. S'il devait être honnête, Derek s'attendait à ce que ce soit Maggie ou alors l'autre gars, Lee, qui serait le prochain à choisir sa nourriture. Le Béta de tête choisissait toujours après l'Alpha et les petits s'il y en avait et Derek devait admettre qu'il était curieux de savoir qui était le fameux béta de cette Meute.

Il pensait que ça pouvait être n'importe lequel d'entre eux, excepté peut-être cet idiot de Jason.

Et c'est pourquoi sa mâchoire tomba lorsqu'il vit Stiles sauter avec un regard joyeux au visage et prendre un sac de nourriture, se jeter par terre et offrir des frites à Isaac. C'était quelque chose qui ne faisait aucun sens pour Derek. Stiles tuant, ou Stiles étant violent, n'était pas quelque chose que son cerveau arrivait à assimiler. Malgré que cela explique le sang autour de sa bouche quand il avait ramené Isaac. Pour être honnête, cette image que Derek avait de Stiles étant badass avait quelque chose de vraiment sexy.

S'il se fiait à quelques uns des regards qui lui étaient lancés, son excitation n'était pas vraiment subtile. Mais ils pouvaient tous aller se faire voir, c'était son territoire de toute façon.


End file.
